Falcon HIATUS
by SnowWolf22
Summary: Rewrite. With Hawk and Dove as brothers, Felicity Hall finds herself being thrust into the world of superheroes as Falcon, third member of the Terrific Trio. Take into account she's seen as their sidekick, it was only a matter of time before her and other "sidekicks" struck out on their own. Season one.
1. Only the Beginning

**A/N: Hey friends! To those of you who have read Falcon, welcome to the rewrite of Falcon! And to those of you who are new, welcome to the rewrite of Falcon nonetheless! It may seem pointless to rewrite it, but I feel as though I need to flesh out Felicity a bit more. Anyways, I'll have more in the bottom author's note about my reasoning as well as some other things.**

**Just so you guys know, this is kind of a trial thing. I'm still working on my other stories, but rewriting Falcon has been on my to-do list for a little while. I am _not_ happy with how the beginning half of the original Falcon turned out. Reading it back, I actually cringed at a few parts xD**

**Young Justice is not mine. **

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.  
July 4, 12:00 EDT**

The blazing July sun sat high in the sky, bathing the earth below in sweltering heat. Crowds of tourists, fans, and news reporters had gathered before the Hall of Justice, home to the strongest heroes the Earth has ever known. They awaited the heroes eagerly, cheering and snapping pictures of the magnificent building before them.

Hawk and Dove stood proudly before the cheering crowd, in the spot that the rest of the heroes were to meet them, and posed. Behind the two boys stood their younger sister, decked out in her own hero garb. Though she wasn't as well-known as her two brothers, she was slowly making a name for herself.

Falcon bounced on the balls of her heels, chewing on her lower lip. The girl had posed a few times, but quickly grew self-conscious and ducked behind her brothers. In all honesty, the girl wasn't in the mood to pose. She, and her brothers, had arrived at the Hall of Justice expecting to meet up with four other Leaguers- Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Green Arrow- as well as their sidekicks. But they were the first to arrive.

Today was _the_ day. The day they'd finally join the League and be rid of the status of 'sidekick'.

Speaking of the other 'sidekicks', Falcon had yet to meet them all. Sure, she'd heard of them, but she hadn't had the pleasure of making their acquaintances. Her heart began to beat faster at the mere thought of meeting them all, _and_ the four League members. The Flash and Kid Flash were the only other heroes she had met so far. In fact, after their initial meeting, her and her brothers had teamed up with the speedsters a few times.

However, to say she was nervous was still an understatement.

These were _the_ original sidekicks. They all had _far_ more experience under their belts than she did. Falcon had joined the hero world a little more than a year ago, whereas Robin, who was obviously the youngest, had been training under Batman for a little bit more than _four_ years. She had a lot to look up to.

"Hiya," Falcon jumped at the sudden voice beside her. The girl had been so consumed with her thoughts that she neglected to notice Batman and Robin, _the_ Dynamic Duo, had shown up.

Falcon plastered on a grin and felt her nerves only increase more as she turned to face the two newcomers, "H-hi."

"Falcon, right?" Robin went on. The raven stuck out his hand, smiling broadly.

After a few second hesitation, Falcon stuck her hand out as well, returning the handshake. She noted Robin had a firm handshake, "Yeah," She nodded, "And you're Robin…" Falcon trailed off, growing more and more self-conscious as Robin's grin widened, "But that was obvious…" The girl ended with a mutter.

Robin merely chuckled as he eyed the blonde girl up and down. She was cute, and obviously kind of shy and nervous.

Batman nodded at Falcon before turning to her older brothers, "Glad you three could make it."

A large smile spread across Hawk's face as he wrapped his arm around Falcon's shoulder, tugging the smaller girl to his side, "Same here. You should've seen Falcon this morning. I don't think I've ever seen her more excited!"

"Hawk," Falcon groaned, shoving her brother's arm off her shoulder as a light blush dusted her cheeks. It was true though. She had been _beyond_ excited to come to the Hall of Justice today. Heck, she _still_ was excited!

And now she was flustered.

Once again, Robin chuckled. Falcon felt her blush increase as the cute boy grinned at her, "Hey, I was- _am_\- excited as well."

Falcon returned his grin and felt her nerves lessen. But _only_ slightly. However, she could tell that, given time, she and Robin could become good friends. The kid was _very_ easy going and it was hard to not like him.

"Glad to see we're not the last ones here," A new voice said. Falcon turned around, watching as Green Arrow and…. Red Ar- no. The blonde scrunched her nose. She had seemingly forgotten the name of Green Arrow's sidekick- whose name she _should_ remember because he was the next sidekick after Robin to enter the hero world.

Green Arrow shifted his masked gaze to the only girl in the group. A friendly smile settled on his lips, "And who's this?"

"Meet Falcon," Dove grinned and Falcon _once again_ found herself tugged to her brother's side, "Our baby sister."

Falcon scowled playfully, pushing her brother away from her, "Is it your _goal_ to embarrass me today?"

"It's our goal to embarrass you _every day_," Hawk beamed down at his sister.

Green Arrow chuckled, tipping his hat at the young blonde, "Name's Green Arrow," He reached over, clasping a hand on the shoulder of the teen decked out in red next to him, "And this is Speedy."

Falcon nodded. Speedy. That was the name of Green Arrow's sidekick. A part of the blonde wondered why he was named Speedy, but she didn't dare question it out loud.

Speedy gave the girl a tight smile, obviously tense. Falcon gave him a timid smile in return. Where Robin gave off an easy going, approachable aura, Speedy was basically the exact opposite. The blonde found him almost unapproachable and slightly intimidating, though that could just be because the guy was feeling as nervous as she was?

Almost as if he read her mind, Robin popped back up at Falcon's side, "Don't worry about Speedy," He said, voice low, "He's actually pretty friendly."

Falcon nodded, running a hand through her blonde hair. She flashed the raven haired teen an unsure smile, "And here I thought he just didn't like me."

Though the two had talked in hushed murmurs, Speedy managed to pick up on the short conversation. At the girl's reply, a ghost of a smile graced the archer's lips.

Only a few minutes later, the Atlantean's showed up. Falcon was greeted with a few, _very_ gentleman-like, hellos and introductions from the two. She was impressed, to say the least, with how much of a gentleman Aqualad was, especially seeing as he was sixteen. It was refreshing, Falcon had to admit, especially compared to the normal douche-baggy sixteen year olds she dealt with in high school.

A silence had settled upon the small group of heroes gathered. Falcon found it almost unnerving. She'd thought they'd be more…_ chatty_, but they proved to be the opposite.

"Today is the day," Batman's gruff voice broke the silence. Falcon glanced back at the Dark Knight, noticing how he place a proud hand on his sidekick's shoulders.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow tacked on.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman added.

Falcon had to resist the urge to laugh. In her mind she pondered on whether or not the three had rehearsed what they were going to say. However, a majority of her thoughts were preoccupied with a missing _speedster_.

"Hey," The girl nudged Robin, "If Flash and Kid Flash can run at supersonic speeds, then why are they late?"

Robin cackled softly, smiling at the girl. With a shrug, he said, "Dunno. It happens all the time."

Falcon nodded, muttering a small 'oh'. She still wasn't quite sure why they were late, and she was even _more_ confused when butterflies appeared in her stomach at the mere thought of seeing the ginger speedster again.

"_Oh man!"_ A familiar voice cried out.

Speak of the devil.

Falcon, and the rest of the group, turned around to see the two speedsters skid to a halt, kicking up dust in their wake. Falcon's heart began hammer in her chest and the girl found it hard to come up with something to say to the speedster.

"I _knew_ we'd be the last one's here!" Kid Flash whined with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest.

Flash glanced down at his sidekick, an amused look on his face, "Guess we should've run faster."

Kid Flash groaned, dragging his hands down his face in an exaggerated manner before his green eyes locked on Falcon. Said girl felt her face heat up as the speedster waggled his eyebrows at her, "_Hello~_ beautiful," He winked at the blonde, "Long time no see."

Falcon rubbed the back of her neck, attempting to keep her blush at bay, "H-hey, Kid Flash."

The ginger speedster fake pouted, "All I get is a measly _hey_?" He spread his arms wide, a smirk on his lips, "Come here."

The blonde glanced back at her brothers, and the other heroes who were watching the small exchange. Falcon's flush increased at the variety of looks the gathered heroes were giving her. With an unnoticeable gulp, Falcon stepped forward. She could hear her heart hammering in her ears as the butterflies in her stomach only increased.

Falcon's arms curled around Kid Flash's toned torso and the speedster didn't hesitate to return the gesture. She breathed in deeply, taking in Kid Flash's smell. He smelled like pine mixed with sweat and fresh air. But of course, all good things must come to an end.

Pulling away, Kid Flash grinned down at the shorter- only by a few inches- girl, "_Much_ better."

Falcon attempted to return his smile, but she felt as though it came out as more of a grimace seeing as she was also fighting to keep her blush down, which she was starting to literally _feel_ on her face.

Batman glanced at the two teens before gruffly saying, "Now that we're all here, let's go."

Hawk set a hand on his sister's shoulder before guiding her forward. Eventually, all the sidekicks ended up walking in front of their mentors as they made their way towards the Hall of Justice.

Flashes began to emanate from the left and right as the chatter among spectators began to increase in excitement. Only as the heroes neared closer and closer did the frenzy increase.

"_Is that Batman?" _

"_I see Flash and Flash Junior!" _

Falcon noticed Robin, who was on her left, bite down on his lower lip to keep in his chuckles. Glancing to her right, she noticed the slightly annoyed look on Kid Flash's face.

"_I thought his name was Speedy?"_

"_No! Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"_

"_Well, that makes no sense." _

_They have a point_. Falcon thought, her mind going back to a question she had earlier. Where did Speedy get his name from?

"_It's Hawk and Dove!"_

Falcon felt her chest swell with pride at the acknowledgement her brother received.

"_Yeah but, who's the girl with them?" _

And then the pride deflated, leaving the girl with an almost _wounded_ feeling in her chest.

"Don't worry, Fal," Dove leaned forward, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "They'll know your name one day."

Falcon smiled softly, immediately feeling better. Who cared if the world knew her name? She knew she was going good work. She didn't need the public's reassurance to know that.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

Glancing back, Falcon was slightly surprised to see the small, _smug_ smile on the archer's face, "Born that way."

"I am glad we're all here," Aqualad said, glancing around at his fellow sidekicks, "Including you, Falcon."

The blonde smiled back at the Atlantean. She was happy, and honored, to be included.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the _same_ time?" Kid Flash innocently wondered out loud.

"_Don't_ call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy snapped with a hint of malice in his voice. Falcon frowned. _That was kind of rude_. She thought to herself.

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry," He apologized, "First time at the hall, "I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin glanced between Speedy and Kid Flash before commenting, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just _whelmed_?" _Whelmed?_

"You're English teacher must hate you," Falcon breathed out. Only when Robin turned to her, giving her an amused grin while Kid Flash chuckled did the girl snap a hand over her mouth. She had _not_ intended to say that out loud, "I'm sorry!"

Robin brushed her off with a laugh, "Don't be."

Falcon flashed him a soft grin before returning her attention up front. Her masked eyes widened as the large crystal doors leading into the Hall of Justice opened. Upon entering the place, the girl's jaw practically fell to the floor.

Standing before them, high up on pedestals, were _huge_, overwhelming, bronze statues of the original Justice League members. Falcon had to admit, she found it a tad bit _intimidating_ to be standing underneath the large statues, who seemed to bear down on them.

"Maybe that's why…" The girl faintly heard Robin mutter. She was a tad bit wrapped up in the statues staring down at them.

Falcon felt someone nudge her gently. She craned her neck back to see Dove directing her towards a pair of large metal doors. With a hiss, the two doors slid open, revealing two League members.

Martian Manhunter, whom Falcon recognized immediately, stepped forward, while Red Tornado stood silently beside him, "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Falcon; welcome."

Falcon couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as Kid Flash and Robin fist bumped beside her. This was it. The crowning moment.

The doors slid shut behind the group, blocking out the press and spectators. Falcon's heart began to pound once more as the Martian lead them further and further down a dark hall. As the tour went on, Falcon tuned the Leaguer out. She had too much on her mind to focus on what she did and didn't have access to.

_You're not good enough to fight alongside these heroes_. A small part of her nagged. _They all have so much more experience and potential than you do. _

Falcon scowled to herself, missing the concerned look Kid Flash sent her way.

_You'll never be like them. You're just a pathetic wannabe._

_Stop it._ She growled at herself. Now that she was _actually_ here, in the Hall of Justice, the thoughts that had plagued her long before today were coming back.

What if she_ wasn't_ good enough? You would think after being in the hero business for a year, people would start to recognize her. Sure, Falcon told herself it didn't matter if she was recognized or not, but it still stung whenever her brothers received more credit than she got.

After all, everyone appreciates some amount of recognition.

"…and of course, our library."

Falcon blinked, clearing her mind of her previous thoughts as she stepped into the large room. Her gaze flickered from wall to wall, taking in the row upon row of bookshelves that lined the room. In the center of the room, at the very back, stood a large central computer and console. There were also a few lounge chairs strewn about and Flash turned to them, arms spread wide as he announced, "Make yourselves at home!"

Kid Flash and Robin immediately dove into two of the closest arm chairs while Aqualad sat down in another nearby chair. Speedy chose to stand, crossing his arms over his chest. Falcon, feeling slightly awkward, chewed on her lower lip as she walked closer to the boys, coming to a stop between Robin and Speedy.

"Hey beautiful," Kid Flash called out. Falcon glanced over at the speedster to see him flashing her a sly smirk, "I have a seat _right_ here if you want?" The blonde cocked her head to the side, slightly confused at first until Kid Flash patted his lap, tossing her another wink.

Cheeks flaring up, Falcon played with a strand of her blonde hair and bit her lower lip again. _This boy_. She thought to herself.

With slight hesitation, Falcon stepped towards the speedster, whose eyes had brightened at the thought of the girl _actually_ taking him up on his offer. Currently away of all eyes on her, the blonde stepped passed the speedster, carefully sitting on his armrest instead.

Without facing the teen, she muttered, "I'll just sit here." Unbeknownst to her, Kid Flash frowned, before reaching across the seat and punching a cackling Robin.

Falcon placed her hands in her lap, her gaze shifting to her brothers, who now had their backs to the girl. The rest of the Leaguer's present were also not paying any mind to their sidekicks. Instead, they were murmuring to each other. Occasionally, Falcon would catch a word or two, but not enough to _actually_ make sense of what was going on.

Finally, after a few minutes of murmuring, Batman faced the sidekicks, "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," He announced, "We shouldn't be long."

Falcon fidgeted in her seat nervously, watching as a small scanner appeared out of the ceiling. It immediately began to scan and identify each of the League members present. Once it was done, the heavy metal doors before them slid open with a thud.

"That's it?" An angry voice spat. Falcon's head whirled around, masked eyes going wide as they landed on a _very_ tense Speedy. Her eyes stayed trained to the archer's figure as he marched passed the four other sidekicks, "You promised us a _real_ look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!"

"It's a first step," Aquaman calmly said, "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really?" Speedy snapped, gesturing above to a glass panel, where spectators were rapidly snapping photos, "Who _cares_ which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow stepped forward, attempting to calm the raging teen.

Speedy scowled, anger flaring even more, "What I _need_ is respect!" He turned, facing the other sidekicks, "They're treating us like kids- worse, _sidekicks_. We deserve better than this."

A tense silence followed Speedy's sudden outburst. Falcon found herself staring at anywhere but the angry archer. Once again, she chewed her lower lip- a nervous habit of hers- as she wrung her hands together. The way Speedy spat sidekick made it seem like it was a bad thing. Sure, as Falcon, she was inexperienced, but it was the sidekicks she looked up to, not the heroes themselves. She related better to the kids around her age, it only made sense.

Up until now, sidekick wasn't a bad thing. It was almost a term of endearment. But now, seeing the League- consisting of her _brothers_\- treat her as such, Falcon could see why being a sidekick was a bad thing.

They were taken for granted.

Speedy glanced around at the teens incredulously. He didn't bother to hide his shock as he said, "You're kidding, right? You're playing _their_ game?! Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

Kid Flash glanced up at Falcon, the two sharing a worried glance before the speedster looked at the archer. With a shrug, he said, "Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's _real_ HQ!" Falcon noted the Leaguer's surprised expressions as they fidgeted wearily behind the enraged Speedy, "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubs to the _real_ thing, an orbiting satellite called the _Watchtower_!"

"You're not helping your cause her, son," Aquaman stepped forward. Falcon winced as Speedy's tense posture increased even more, "Or-"

"Or _what_?" Speedy spat, leveling the Atlantean with an angry glare, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son," His masked eyes darted to his mentor, Green Arrow, "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner."

Speedy reached up, snatching his yellow cap in his hands before tossing it angrily to the gray floor below, "But not anymore." Falcon's eyes widened as her stomach dropped.

_This went downhill real fast. _

Falcon was left with a somber feeling in the pit of her stomach as the angry archer spun tersely on his heel. Speedy levelled the other 'sidekicks' with glares as he stormed through them.

"Guess they're right about you three," Speedy spat bitterly, "You're _not_ ready."

Kid Flash leapt to his feet, which in turn caused Falcon to jump to hers. Her mind raced as she watched Speedy's retreating figure disappear behind the steel doors through which they entered. A lump formed in her throat, one which she tried to swallow.

The tension that had formed in the air was practically palpable. Falcon and the other teens stood tense, not facing their mentors, as they stared solemnly at the heavy steels doors, wistfully thinking maybe Speedy would change his mind. After all, today was supposed to be _the_ day.

_It was turning out to be _the_ worst day ever_.

Falcon noticed Kid Flash's trembling shoulders. She couldn't tell if it was because he was angry, or because he was fighting back tears. Whatever the reason was, Falcon felt compelled to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, which she did.

Kid Flash's body tensed slightly at the initial contact, but he was quick to relax once he realized it was just Falcon. He flashed the girl a smile, covering her gloved hand with his own, though it came out as more of a grimace than anything.

Speedy was their closest friend. Falcon had just met the guy- and she already wasn't a big fan of him- but to Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin, he was their friend. She couldn't imagine the thoughts and feelings running through their heads at this very moment.

A loud blaring sound filled the room. Falcon and the others turned around to see the large computer flash green a few times before being replaced by Superman's face.

"_Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." _

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman spoke up to the Man of Steel, "This may present the perfect opportunity to in-"

"_Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response." _

"Superman?" Batman inquired.

Robin moved forward and the rest followed suit, with Falcon hanging behind slightly. The blonde quietly took in the information, as well as watched as the other protégés seemed to grow eager.

"_It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control,"_ Superman replied. Falcon cocked an eyebrow. If it was in fact a small fire, which was under control no less, why call the Justice League?

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman declared, pressing a large button on the keyboard before him, "All Leaguer's rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." The Leaguer's began to disperse and head towards the set of doors they were originally going to disappear into earlier.

Falcon had to admit, the excitement that the three boys before her were feeling was contagious. She trailed behind the teens as they approached their mentors, only for Batman to gruffly tell them to stay put.

Robin's shoulders sagged as a look of disbelief flashed across his face, "What? Why?"

"This is a League mission," Aquaman explained.

"You're not trained-"

"Since when!?" Kid Flash cried out, cutting of his mentor.

"He means you're not trained to work as part of _this_ Team," Hawk clarified for the speedster, gesturing to himself and the other Leaguer's. Falcon flashed her brother a glare, lips stretched in a firm line.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquaman pressed on, and Falcon's eyes narrowed.

"But for now," Batman spoke, voice firm and clear, "Stay _put_."

The League members left, the heavy metal doors slamming shut behind them. Falcon was dumbfounded, and she could tell the others felt the same way.

Kid Flash scoffed, eyes squeezed tight in annoyance, "When we're ready? How are we _ever _supposed to be ready when they treat us like… like…"

"Sidekicks," Falcon finished for the speedster quietly.

"Exactly!" Kid Flash cried out as he waved his arms around.

Aqualad shifted his gaze downwards, feeling dejected, "My mentor… my King… I thought he trusted me."

"_Trust_? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Kid Flash retorted, "They've got a secret HQ in _space_!"

Falcon sighed and chewed on her lower lip. She glanced down at the ground, rubbing her arm sadly, "Think there's more they're not telling us?"

Robin glanced at the somber girl before finally speaking up, "I've got a better question: Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

A heavy silence fell upon the small group. Falcon continued to rub her arm, simply as a means to comfort herself, but it wasn't working.

_My brothers… I thought they'd treat me as an equal._ Falcon thought solemnly to herself. They meant the world to the girl, and for them to up and betray her trust, treat her like she was lesser than them, it hurt the blonde to say the least.

"What is…" Masked eyes snapped over to the Atlantean. A curios look swam in the depths of his eyes as he finished, "Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know," Falcon's masked gaze shifted to the Boy Wonder, who was smirking, "But I can find out."

Robin sauntered over to the large mainframe. Falcon watched in slight awe as his fingers moved at blurring speeds- speeds which she didn't think were possible for a _normal_ human being- across the keyboards.

_I have _got_ to learn how to do that._ The girl mused silently to herself.

"_Access denied_." The computer drawled.

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin smirked. Falcon cocked her head to the side, watching in confusion- which was an understatement in her case- as various codes and numbers flew in various directions across the screen.

"How are you doing that?" Kid Flash breathed out, emerald eyes wide in astonishment.

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin replied in a smug tone, his smirk only increasing in size. Falcon was left to silently wonder just how times the Boy Wonder had hacked into said system.

"_Access granted." _

"Alright. Project Cadmus," Robin began to read the file that had popped up on the large screen, revealing a picture of a stark white, two story building, "A genetics lab here in D.C… That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious," Taking a small step back from the computer, Robin grinned mischievously at the three teens, "Maybe we should _investigate_?"

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad smiled softly, mulling the thought over in his head, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Robin chuckled, "They're all about justice!"

Falcon glanced between the three teens before her. Kid Flash looked already sold on the idea, same with Robin. That much was obvious. However, one look at the Atlantean, and it was obvious he wasn't quite sold. Truth be told, Falcon felt the same as Aqualad. After today's events, she was more than ready to just go home and give her brothers the silent treatment for the next year- or for the next day, whichever came first.

Aqualad sighed, the smile leaving his face, "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission," Robin grinned, stepping forward, "Not this."

Kid Flash glanced at his friend, realization dawning on his face, "Wait. Are you going to Cadmus?" He eagerly turned Robin to face him, a broad grin stretched across his face, "Because if you're going, I'm going."

Sharing a grin, the two boys turned towards Aqualad and Falcon, putting on their best puppy dog eyes and grinning brightly.

"Just like that, we're a Team on a mission?" Aqualad questioned, amusement lacing his voice.

"We didn't come for a playdate," Robin answered with a smirk.

The corners of Aqualad's lips twitched up into a smile before Kid Flash and Robin moved on to their next target.

"What do you say, beautiful?" Kid Flash beamed at the girl, "You in?"

Falcon rubbed the back of her neck, feeling slightly sheepish with all eyes on her. _I don't know_… _The League could have our heads for this. _She wanted to say, but instead it came out as, "I'm in." Which surprised herself. But hey, a little _Team_ bonding wouldn't hurt, right?

If possible, Kid Flash's grin grew as he sped over to the blonde, arm curling around her shoulder. Falcon felt another blush dust her cheeks at the speedster's sudden proximity, but she didn't bother to remove his arm.

As the three teens, whom she could call her friends, grinned at her, Falcon felt her nerves slowly beginning to melt. Today may not have gone how she had initially planned it, but they were definitely onto something now and they were going to make the most of it.

After all, today is still _the_ day.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? We still have Wallicity going on of course! But I plan on developing the early stages of their relationship a bit more (which means blushing and flustered Felicity and Wally x3 ).**

**Alright. Some of the main reasons this rewrite is happening is because I'm not satisfied with the first half of Falcon. Not to sound vein or narcissistic, but I know my writing has improved. I've come a long way since originally joining fanfiction and I feel it's time to revamp Felicity. The other day I stumbled across her original profile and realized that I haven't stuck to her original personality. She was supposed to be shy and slightly timid, especially around other heroes at first simply because she hadn't been in the field very long. In my mind, Hawk and Dove had been heroes for about two-three years before Falcon joined them a little more than a year before season one. She'll _definitely_ open up and become more outgoing as the story goes on, that was my initial plan for her. I never followed through with that... Falcon had only met Kid Flash before _the_ day. This was her first time meeting the other proteges, which never happened in the first story. She's techincally a newb in the hero world and I wanted to make that show a bit more so I can develop her as the season progresses. Also, I wrote the first few chapters with the fact in mind that she had powers liker her brothers. She doesn't. She's just your average, boring old human being. Powerless. **

**Please drop a review! I want to know what you guys think of the redo so far. I have plans to add in more stuff, extra chapters pertaining more to her background, and just extra stuff period. I don't want to _just_ stick to the plot this time around. I only had a few chapters that were _all_ my own plot last time around, I want to change that. **

**You see the box below, correct? Well make it happy and leave it a review! :D **


	2. Independence Day

**A/N: I suck. Have a new chapter! :D **

* * *

**CADMUS  
July 4, 18:47 EDT**

Sirens wailed as a small team of firemen attempted to put out the fire, which was raging on the second story of the white research building. Two scientists yelled, waving their arms frantically as they awaited their rescue, which the firemen below promised. Suddenly an explosion jolted the building, propelling the scientists out the open window.

Falcon's eyes widened as her feet pounded on the ground below. Next to her, Kid Flash flashed her a cocky smirk and a wink before, in a blur, he darted ahead, much to Aqualad's protest. The speedster zoomed forward, easily catching the two scientists. He deposited them on the building's roof, before losing momentum and nearly falling off the building himself.

"So smooth," Robin commented sarcastically, watching as his friend dangled from the second story window.

Falcon frowned, heart hammering in her chest at Kid Flash's predicament. _How the heck was this kid so calm when his _best_ friend was hanging on for dear life? _

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad questioned rhetorically, slight annoyance lacing the Atlantean's voice.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Falcon shrugged. Though she knew the question was rhetorical, she couldn't help but answering, "You know he does this all the time, right?"

Memories from various team-ups with The Flash and Kid Flash played in the back of Falcon's mind. Each and every time, no matter the warnings given, Kid Flash always ended up getting into a situation where he needed rescuing one way or another.

Aqualad glanced at the girl, heaving a heavy sigh, "That I do, but we still need a plan, we-" He trailed off, which caused Falcon to look up from the ground, "Robin?"

Falcon looked to the spot where the Boy Wonder once was, only to find him gone. She shared a look with Aqualad before a childish cackle filled the air and caught their attentions.

Robin had darted off, elegantly flipping onto the hood of the fire truck before climbing up the ladder and launching a grapple. Using the grapple, he swung to the Cadmus building before grabbing Kid Flash by the arm and hauling the speedster up before he fell.

Sparing a glance at Aqualad, Falcon gave him a shrug before darting off as well. Aqualad sighed once more before chasing after the young blonde. She slid to a halt at the side of the building, glancing upwards. With a frown, she turned back to the encroaching Atlantean.

Seeing as her heroics and gear were paid for out of her _own_ pocket, Falcon's gear was less than impressive. Her utility belt only contained her stash of throwing knives, which would in no way be of help to get up to the _second_ floor of the burning building.

"Got a way up?" She asked as Aqualad halted beside her.

With a nod, Aqualad reached behind him, pulling out his water bearers, "I need to borrow that," He said, turning towards two fire men, who were wielding a fire hose.

The water seemingly glowed blue as it bended and twisted at Aqualad's command. Falcon was left in awe as the water shifted into a liquid tornado. With a nod of his head, the Atlantean gestured for Falcon to step on. The girl complied, but stepped on with slight hesitation. She was pleasantly surprised to find it was as sturdy and solid as the ground below them.

Aqualad dropped Falcon off on the same ledge Robin and Kid Flash had been before going up to rescue the two scientists. Falcon watched him for a moment before jumping into the room.

"Glad you could finally make it, beautiful," Kid Flash grinned at the girl. Falcon spared him a glance, rolling her eyes as she watched him return to filtering through the cabinet. Robin, on the other hand, was stationed behind a computer, fingers tapping away at the keys.

"Find anything?" She asked, coming to stand behind the boy.

Robin glanced over his shoulder before returning his attention to the screen, "Not much," He admitted, "Just a few files I'll download for Batman."

Falcon nodded and turned around. Her masked eyes gazed around at the dark room, which was vaguely illuminated by the light of Robin's computer. Running a hand through her slightly disheveled blonde hair, Falcon walked off to the corner of the room, where a bulletin board was located.

Her eyes scanned the small, beige board, looking for anything that might pique some interest. There wasn't much, really. It was covered in various flyers and sticky notes, as well as a wall calendar with a few dates circled. However, Falcon couldn't make much of it. It seemed like the stereotypical office bulletin board. Nothing of much use.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad quipped sarcastically, jumping into the small room.

"You handled it," Robin shot back, sparing the Atlantean a glance, "Besides, we're here to investigate. _Poetic_ justice, remember?"

Falcon propped her hands on her hips, watching as Aqualad silently passed by Robin. With a shake of her head, the girl went back to rummaging through the mess that was the bulletin board.

"Find anything, Fal?" Falcon jumped at the sudden voice next to her. Whipping her head to the left, the blonde relaxed at the realization it was just Kid Flash.

Calming down her racing heart, she replied, "Nothing but flyers and meetings. I don't think any of these would be of use to Batman."

Kid Flash frowned, "I found nothing either, just a bunch of old research notes and files."

"Apparently they were planning a Fourth of July party today, with cake and everything."

Falcon glanced back at Kid Flash, who had gotten a distant, dreamy look in his eyes.

"What I would give to have some cake," The speedster drooled.

"You're rid-" Falcon paused as a light _ping_ hit her ears, "Did you hear that?"

Kid Flash snapped out of whatever trance the thought of cake put in him, turning to face the girl, "Hear what?" Falcon spared him a glance, opening her mouth to reply until Kid Flash beat her to it, waggling his eyebrows, "The sound of you _falling_ for me?"

Falcon had never been more grateful for a dark room than she was in that very moment. Planting on a scowl- and attempting to calm her raging blush- Falcon pushed passed the speedster, "_No_. It sounded like an elevator."

She darted out of the room, Kid Flash hot on her heels, only to skid to a stop almost just outside the door, a few feet behind a frozen Atlantean. The sudden stop proved to be Falcon's downfall as Kid Flash raced out of the room, only to run right into the blonde.

Falcon yelped as she suddenly found herself on the ground, Kid Flash splayed out on top of her. The speedster managed to bring his hands out, catching himself so he didn't crush the blonde beneath him. However, that didn't help lessen the awkwardness of the situation.

The two teenagers laid, both unmoving, in a heap of tangled limbs, bodies pressed together. Falcon felt her face heat up as she stared up into Kid Flash's unblinking, wide emerald orbs. The two were frozen, both wide-eyed and in shock.

From the close proximity, Kid Flash could easily make out the blush dusting Falcon's cheeks, which caused the speedster's own to flare up red. He sucked in a shaky breath and quickly clambered off the girl, muttering out an apology.

Falcon nodded numbly, heart still racing as she accepted Kid Flash's extended hand. To distract herself, Falcon dusted off the nonexistent dust from her uniform, ignoring the speedster as she fought to fight off her blush, "I-It's fine," She muttered, still not glancing at the boy.

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly at the girl, "Told you you'd fall for me one day," He flirted weakly.

Straightening up, Falcon turned to Kid Flash, a snide remark on the tip of her tongue. Before she could say it, Robin darted out of the room, a small scowl on his face as he leveled the two with a slight jealous glare.

"We're here to _investigate_, not _flirt_!" He snapped at the two. Falcon frowned and rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably while Kid Flash muttered another apology.

Aqualad turned to the trio, acting as if he had just noticed them, "There was something in the elevator…" The Atlantean trailed off.

Kid Flash shared a look with Robin before the latter raced towards the elevator.

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid Flash said.

Falcon followed Kid Flash and Aqualad as the trio walked up to Robin, who was examining the elevator.

"This is wrong," The Boy Wonder muttered to himself. He tapped his wrist and a holographic computer appeared. Robin's fingers darted across the keyboard before he looked up at the elevator, frowning, "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad added and Falcon frowned at his grave tone. The Atlantean took a step forward, opening the steel elevator doors with a heavy grunt. Falcon stood there in slight awe. She didn't know Aqualad also possessed impressive strength.

Falcon peaked over the ledge, ducking under Aqualad's extended arm. Her heart immediately leapt into her throat, eyes going wide as adrenaline began to pump throughout the blonde's system. That was a _long_ drop.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She silently wondered to herself, watching as Robin- who didn't bat an eye- launched a grapple at the roof of the shaft.

"And that's why they need an express elevator," Robin commented. Without so much as a warning, the teen jumped into the shaft, quickly plummeting into the darkness below. Aqualad followed suit, leaving Kid Flash and Falcon behind.

Falcon squirmed uncomfortably, eyes never leaving the darkness of the elevator shaft. She had no problem with heights- she really didn't- but the girl wasn't used to just up and jumping off a safe platform and falling who knows how many stories below.

"We going in there?" Falcon half-heartedly asked, facing the speedster beside her.

Kid Flash chuckled slightly, "Considering they did, I'd say so."

Falcon nodded before sucking in a deep breath. She faced the shaft, eyes locking on the thin line of the grapple before she jumped. Gloved hands clasped the line, a bit too tightly at first, before they loosened, just enough to let the girl slide down the rope, Kid Flash only a few feet behind.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'm right behind you!" Falcon barely heard the speedster call down to her.

Wind whipped passed her ears, hair fluttering violently on top of her head. Falcon's stomach flip-flopped as adrenaline coursed through her veins. This was almost a new feeling to Falcon, jumping off from high places and the thrill of it. Working with Hawk and Dove, they faced off baddies on the ground, not high in the sky. The trio lacked _proper_ utility belts and gear.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Robin's voice echoed in the small space. Falcon took this as her hint to slow down. Clenching her fists, the girl did just that, slowly sliding down a few feet until she reached the level Aqualad and Robin were standing on.

Swinging her feet, she leapt off the rope, thanking Aqualad as he steadied her when she landed on the ledge. Not too long after, Kid Flash landed beside her, arms propped on Falcon's shoulders to steady himself.

"Bypassing security and…" Robin reported, sliding downwards as he began typing on his holocomputer, "There! Go!" Aqualad pried the door open and the four stepped through into a deserted hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin murmured, eyeing the deserted hallway ahead.

"It sure looks welcoming alright," Falcon muttered under her breath. She was shocked, to say the least. The hallways seemed to go on forever, the end being far from sight. It was almost unnerving to the girl. There was _definitely_ something more going on here. What is was though, was another question.

Kid Flash grinned, slipping his goggles onto his face. Without so much as a word, the speedster was off, racing down the expansive corridor, "Kid, wait!" Sharing a look with the two boys beside her, Falcon darted off after the speedster. Aqualad sighed heavily, a motion that was missed by the blonde.

The ground shook beneath the teens and Falcon froze, eyes wide as Kid Flash went skidding along the floor as huge, elephant-like legs came crashing down. The speedster darted to the side, chest heaving and Falcon let out a sigh of relief, only to suck it back in as she watched these huge, massive _beast_ like creatures stampede by. Robin and Aqualad skidded to a halt at the girl's side, each sporting the same look of shock.

"No, nothing odd going odd here," Aqualad muttered sarcastically, watching as the mammoth-like creatures proceeded down the hallway, not giving the young heroes the time of day.

"You guys did just see what I saw, right..?" Falcon hesitantly asked, sucking in a breath.

Robin snorted, glancing at the blonde, "It was hard to miss, Fal."

Said girl flashed him a small smile, "Just making sure." The Boy Wonder flashed her a grin before darting off down the hall, in the _opposite_ direction of where the creatures darted towards.

Aqualad merely sighed as he followed after Kid Flash, who had chased after Falcon and Robin. It seemed the Atlantean just couldn't catch a break with the three teens. They consistently insisted on racing ahead, no plan in mind.

"Over here, guys!" Robin called out, flagging down the other three heroes. Falcon darted over towards the boy, watching as he hacked into a small computer. The door opened with a soft hiss, immediately setting the heroes on standby, but one look at what was in the room and their eyes widened.

The door had slid open, only to reveal a large room basked by a light blue glow. From floor to ceiling were various glass containment pods, each of which contained a strange creature, vibrating with jolts of electricity.

"Okay, I am officially whelmed," Robin breathed out.

"What the heck are these things?" Falcon murmured, stepping into the room. Her gloved hand swept along the glass cases, hand cooled slightly by the touch.

"Dunno, but this must be how they managed to hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash concluded, sparing the girl a glance, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid!"

"So we found their power source," Falcon concluded and Robin shifted, moving down the room and towards a central computer, "They generate their own power with these… _things_."

"That's gotta be what they're bred for."

Falcon stepped up to a creature, examining it. The only sign of life the creatures gave off were the light blue sparks that seemed to dance around them. Other than that, the creatures sat still, almost lifeless, almost like they had no free will.

"Even the name is a clue… the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the Earth," Aqualad informed and Falcon turned her head to the Atlantean.

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too," Robin spoke up and Falcon glanced over at him as he plugged into a computer, "Let's find out why." A small silence settled on the quartet of teens as Robin's holo-computer appeared and Kid Flash stepped towards the boy, "They call them Genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things!" Robin suddenly exclaimed, piquing Falcon's interest. She walked over to Robin, glancing over his shoulder as the raven flicked through the different types of Genomorphs, "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws! These are living weapons!"

Falcon's eyes narrowed as she studied the figures.

"They're engineering an army," Kid Flash breathed out, "But for who?"

Robin glanced at the speedster before returning his attention to his screen, brow furrowed, "There's something else… Ugh… the file's triple encrypted. I can't-"

"_Don't move_!" A demanding voice boomed, and Falcon tensed, instantly slipping into a fighting stance. Her head whipped to the side, watching as a hero, who was decked out in blue and wearing a golden helmet, raced into the room with a handful of Genomorphs at his side.

"Wait…" The man paused, eyeing the four teens, "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Falcon?"

At the mention of her name, Falcon felt slightly prideful. She had been struggling the past year to get her name out there. Maybe it was starting to pay off?

Though she didn't recognize the costume-clad man before her.

"At least he got your name right," Robin smirked, ignoring the glare Kid Flash sent him as he resumed hacking.

"I know you," Aqualad spoke, brows furrowed, "You're Guardian. A hero."

"I do my best."

Kid Flash's eyes narrowed, "Then what are you doing here?"

Falcon eyed the Genomorphs behind Guardian wearily. They were tall, lanky, reminding the blonde almost of large cats, especially seeing as their tails flicked back and forth.

"I'm chief of security," Guardian simply replied, placing his hands on his hips, "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

Scoffing, Falcon folded her arms over her chest, "Do you _really_ think the League is going to approve of you breeding _weapons_?"

"Weapons?" Guardian frowned, looking confused, "What are you…" The small Genomorph sitting on his shoulder turned towards the man, horns glowing an eerie red color. Guardian clutched his head and Falcon frowned, an immediate feeling of unease settling in her stomach, "My head…" The man's demeanor quickly changed as his eyes shot open, body immediately enraged as he shouted, "Take them down, hard! No mercy!"

With snarls, the Genomorphs shot forward, claws bared and fangs snapping before Robin raced forward, slamming a pellet on the ground. It immediately exploded, encasing the small area in a smoke screen. Falcon took a cautions step back, faintly registering the sound of a grapple being launched before she dove to the side, just as a Genomorph came flying her way.

Falcon popped up, a frown on her face before she dove back into the fray. She performed a front-flip, landing with ease on the shoulders of a Genomorph and using her current momentum, spun the creature around before flinging it into a nearby Genomorph.

Kid Flash came flying over Falcon, causing the girl to duck as he landed in a roll. The two shared a glanced and before the blonde had a chance to register what was going on, Kid Flash scooped her up bridal style. Offering her a simply reason somewhere along the lines of 'we're getting out of here', the speedster raced off, Aqualad on his heels.

As fast as she had been scooped up into Kid Flash's arms, she was out of them. The alarm blared as Kid Flash glared at Robin, who was hacking into the nearby elevator.

"Way to be a Team player, _Rob_!" He spat angrily.

"Weren't you right behind me?"

Falcon held in her frustrated groan as the elevator doors slid open. The three immediately darted in and Falcon turned around, watching as Aqualad raced down the hall, the Genomorphs hot on his heels.

Once the Atlantean dove in, Robin punched the button to close the doors, trapping the Genomorphs outside. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Falcon leaned against the cool elevator wall before eventually sliding down it. As the blonde tugged her legs to her chest, a hiss of pain escaped her lips. Blinking, she glanced down at her side, where the pain flared up, and was shocked to see three long stripes, each of which had warm blood oozing from the jagged cuts.

"Falcon?" The girl looked up into ocean gray eyes, "Are you alright?"

Falcon was warmed slightly by the concern lacing Aqualad's voice, "Y-yeah," She nodded, squirming slightly, "A Genomorph just managed to catch me with its claws."

"I think the Genomorph did more than that," Kid Flash spoke up. Falcon glanced up at the boy, eyes going slightly wide as she noticed the blood- _her_ blood- that had stained the front of his yellow uniform, "It got you _real_ good."

Falcon sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. The pain in her side flared and she didn't bother to acknowledge Robin as he appeared at her side, gauze in hand. A pained hiss left her lips as Robin poured alcohol on the cut to clean it and Falcon had half the mind to curse at him for the lack of warning, but she chose to hold her tongue.

"It looks like it's going to need stitches," Robin murmured as he finished applying the final touches. Hanging her head back, Falcon groaned. This was yet _another_ thing her brothers could- and _would_\- kill her for.

"Hey wait," Falcon muttered, eyes narrowing as she examined the floor levels. They were increasing in numbers, which meant they were farther from leaving, "Why the heck are we going down?"

"_Dude_," Kid Flash scowled, watching as Robin helped Falcon to her feet, "_Out_ is _up!_"

_And now back to business_. Falcon mentally sighed. She was happy to have all the attention off of her. It made her feel squeamish when she was the center of attention.

"And Project Kr is _down_. On sub-level 52." Robin shot back.

Aqualad sighed, running a hand through his thin blonde hair, "This is out of control. Falcon is in-"

"I'm fine!" The girl interjected with a small protest. Though when she folded her arms over her chest, pain immediately flared up her side once more, but she stood firm, ignoring the pain.

Aqualad glanced at the girl before facing the two boys, "Perhaps…" He paused, testing the words in his head, "Perhaps we should contact the League."

The elevator went silent. Falcon ducked her head, chewing on her lower lip. The silence was quickly broken when the elevator dinged, signally the groups arrival.

The door opened with a small hiss, immediately setting the heroes on edge. Robin was the first to dart out, disappearing down the grotesque, _pink_ hall.

Falcon hesitated before sparing Kid Flash a glance. The speedster shrugged, "We are already here?" He conceded. Falcon took that as her cue to follow after Robin, with Kid Flash jogging alongside her.

When they finally caught up with the Boy Wonder, he was ducked behind a metallic barrel. They had come to a fork in the road and Robin seemed to be determining which hall was best to dart down.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked in annoyance.

"Yeah," Robin scoffed, "Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?"

"Hold!" Someone- or _something_\- shouted. Falcon was startled slightly as a Genomorph, this one being _way_ more humanoid, stepped out of the shadows. The horns that stood tall on top of its head glowed red as various barrels began to fly.

Aqualad dove to the side and Falcon followed him, both dodging the barrels that exploded a few feet behind them. Robin spared his comrades a glance before launching a series of biradarangs at the creature.

Kid Flash took off down the opposite hallway, easily taking the lead with his super-speed. Falcon held back a pained groan as Aqualad ushered her in the same direction, his webbed fingers accidently dragging over her wound.

When they finally caught up with the speedster, the teens found a scientist splayed out on the ground, her notes spread out everywhere around her. Had they not been in more of a rush, Falcon would've stopped and helped the woman up. She seemed relatively harmless enough.

"Hurry!" Kid Flash called out. Falcon's heart pounded in her chest, chest burning with each breath as she picked up her pace. She slipped between the small crack left in the door, Robin behind her.

Falcon doubled over and Robin immediately set to work hacking the nearby door after Aqualad had dove in after the three. Her breath came in wheezes, but was quick to revert back to normal as Robin faced her and Aqualad.

"I disabled the door," Robin announced, "We're safe."

Falcon chuckled dryly, "Heh. _Safe_."

"We're _trapped_." Aqualad corrected him. Falcon noticed Robin shrugged as Aqualad walked past him.

"Uh… guys?" Kid Flash called out, voice hesitant, "You'll want to see this." The speedster pressed a button, causing the dull light to glow brighter before it eventually illuminated the single tube before them. Falcon's eyes widened, Robin went rigid, and Kid Flash's mouth gaped like a fish out of water. Aqualad seemed to be the only one to remain relatively calm.

But how could they remain calm? They were looking at _Superman_.

_Er…_ Falcon gulped, taking in the sight before her. The toned chest, chiseled jaw, and ebony locks were _very_ reminiscent of Superman. _Well, if Superman were _my_ age._

"Big K little r, at atomic symbol for Krypton!" Kid Flash exclaimed, realization dawning on him as he turned, "Clone?"

"Robin, hack," Aqualad commanded and Robin glanced up at the Atlantean, blinking away his disbelief as he pulled a cable out, immediately plugging it into the nearby computer.

"Oh. Right, right."

Falcon didn't bother to watch as Robin hacked into the system. She knew she wouldn't understand any of the various numbers and codes that would fly by on the screen. It would all be one big jumbled mess to the girl.

"Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in _sixteen weeks_?! From DNA acquired from Superman…"

"_Stolen_ from Superman," Aqualad clarified. Falcon had to agree as she turned around, stepping towards the pod. Her gloved fingers brushed the glass as she titled her head back to get a better view.

"There's no way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash muttered.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven," Robin carried on.

"And what about those little guys?" Falcon nodded her head up at the little Genomorphs sitting inside the pod.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him and education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash added gravely as Falcon walked back over to the trio of boys, "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"_Now_ we contact the League." Aqualad ordered, pressing the Atlantean symbol on his belt. IT glowed softly as Falcon pressed the comm in her ear, growling slightly as all she got was static.

"No signal," Robin tsked with a shake of his head.

"We're in too deep. Literally."

Running a shaky hand through her blonde hair, Falcon sighed. _What more could possibly go wrong today? _

She turned on her heel, arms crossed once more as Falcon glanced back at the clone. He looked so… _peaceful_ in the pod. It was wrong.

"We can't…" Falcon paused, turning as all eyes snapped to her, "We can't just leave him here."

Kid Flash nodded in agreement, "This is wrong."

Aqualad paused, rubbing his chin in thought before saying, "Set him free. Do it."

Robin was quick to oblige, fingers tapping away on screen until her slid them downwards. There was a pause before the pod hissed, smoke rolling out the bottom as the glass sides ascended, setting the clone free.

Falcon suddenly felt unease as she subconsciously took a step back, watching as Superboy clenched and unclenched his fists, the cracking of bones echoing in the cavernous room. A chill ran down her spine as crystal clear blue eyes snapped open. Before any of them could react, Superboy lunged, quickly tackling Aqualad to the ground and immediately pounding the Atlantean with his fists.

A string of curses left Falcon's mouth as she launched herself at Superboy's back. Robin and Kid Flash latched onto the clone's arms, "Whoa! Hang on, Supey!"

"We're on your side!" Robing ground out, struggling to hang onto the clone's arm.

Superboy broke his arm free and Kid Flash went flying. Falcon's eyes widened and she had half a mind to run to his aid, but she couldn't leave Robin to fend for himself. She clenched her teeth together, attempting to put more force in her hold.

"I don't want to do this!" Robin pulled out a small bomb before slamming it down on Superboy's face. It immediately erupted in a flurry of smoke, temporarily disorienting the clone and giving Aqualad the chance to knock the clone off himself.

Superboy sailed to the side before Falcon helped Aqualad to his feet. The clone climbed to his feet, blue eyes enraged a series of coughs racked his body. Falcon shifted, slipping into a low fighting stance as she pulled out some knives. With a flick of her wrist, a barrage of knives flew towards Superboy. The clone ducked and punched, avoiding the knives which just seemed to bounce of his toned chest. However, one knife got lucky, skimming past the clone's cheek and causing him to cry out as a thin red line appeared.

_In retrospect_. Falcon thought to herself, eyes going wide as Superboy lunged her way. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea!_

With a yelp, Falcon dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the incoming clone. She whirled around, leaping into the air as Superboy came barreling her way. Her feet collided with his shoulders and she used him as a springboard, pushing off of the clone and sending him reeling towards the stone wall.

Falcon landed shakily back on her feet, sucking in a breath as she paused momentarily. A cry of pain escaped Falcon's lips as a pair of hands curled around her neck. She hadn't expected Superboy to recuperate as fast as he had. Gloved hands clawed at the beefy hands curled around her neck as Falcon began to struggle and gasp for air.

A strangled gasp echoed around the room as Falcon felt her feet leave the ground. Legs began to immediately flail, looking for any sort of leverage to kick the clone or do something useful, but they found none. Stars began to dance in Falcon's vision as more and more oxygen left her system than could be replaced.

"Let her go!" A voice cried out. Falcon, through starry vision, watched as Robin came flying through the air before his feet collided with the clone's back, sending him stumbling forward.

Falcon quickly found herself falling to the ground, limbs limp from the lack of oxygen. Her chest heaved and burned with every labored breath she sucked in. The stars in her vision began to become more prominent as black slowly seeped in the edges of her vision. She barely registered Robin leaning over her, shaking her lithe form as words- that were deaf on her ears- tumbled out of his mouth.

The aching pain that flared up her body, making Falcon's limbs feel like lead slowly died down as the rest of the world around her went silent. With a soft groan, Falcon's world went black as her mind slipped into nothingness.

_Today was __**so **__not their day._

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank you guys for the support! Like wow. I did _not_ imagine getting all the support I did right of the bat! It really means a lot that you guys like this story!**

**So thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed! Keep up the awesome support guys! :3**

**Review time! **

**Angel4Ever16: **Thanks! Yeah, I think I found a writing style that suits me!

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12: **Thank you m'dear! And I must say, I am missing your story updates ;P

**Super Potterhead and Fangirl:** Thank you!

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: **No worries, her mischievous and bold self will return! How would you feel if you were just meeting a group of great heroes and sidekicks for the first time? I'd be pretty nervous xD Thank you m'dear! Your support means a lot!

**Black Target: **Thanks!

**Ultrasparkyboomboom:** But Timeless is so good! You don't need to cringe! xD Yeah... looking back now I'm kinda like 'I wrote _that_?'. Thank you so much! Writing someone as shy is a lot more difficult than I originally thought... haha

**TheAsterousAuthor: **Falcon's confident and sassy self will be back! Don't worry! As the Team grows and becomes more comfortable, she will as well! In this version, Falcon had never met any of the guys prior so, naturally, when she met them, she'd be shy!

You're working on an OC story? Awesome! Oh really? I'm sorry if I seemingly stole some lines xD

Thanks you much! And I uh... yeah... suck at updating soon!

**ChalantShipper:** Thank you so much! I appreciate it! :D

* * *

**One of my New Year resolutions is to try to be a better updater. I have no Friday classes this semester, which means I can write on Friday's. But my resolution has been off to a rocky start because my dorm's wifi has been acting wonky for some reason which meant I had no access to Netflix and the stories I have to update all require my ability to watch the episodes.**

**On the bright side through, I finally finished it! And I've been working on various art things... **

**I will strive to become a better author and update sooner! If I don't stick to this, please feel free to punch me in the face or something. **

* * *

**Fun Fact:** Falcon was originally paired with Robin. Why I changed pairings, I'm not sure. But hey, a lot of you guys seem to like Wallicity!

* * *

**P.s. Send me questions you'd like to know about Falcon for whatever reason! I feel like that would help me to develop her more. **


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: No... this is not an update. And I apologize. I know these things aren't allowed... (please don't harass me about it), but it's the easiest way to explain why it's taking me so long to update. **

**School started up about a month ago again, and this semester has a more vicious schedule than my last semester. Sure, I don't have class on Friday, but that just means Monday-Thursday is jam packed with my classes. I'm just super busy and I haven't been in the writing mood. I can't call in writer's block, I'm just drained. I've had a few long essays to write lately and whenever I finish the portion of the essay I'm working on or just finish the essay, I'm in no mood to write. I've tried, I really have. I feel bad just leaving all of your guys hanging, waiting for months for a new chapter. I've also noticed that stories I typically read have been lacking updates as well. I dunno... maybe it's just this time of year? **

**However, I've been pretty active in my art stuff. If any of you guys happen to have a deviantART account, feel free to check it out! I've been posting a lot of art things on there as of late, simply because it's not writing. So there you can find Falcon (Felicity), Strike (Jayce), Clover (Kylie), Silver (Clare), as well as Wallicity, Silverbird, and Jaytanna. I've also done a lot of art work with one of my newest OCs, who will probably not get a story for a while. **

**I apologize once more. But please don't give up on me! I will return! I promise! I don't plan on giving up any of my stories anytime soon, I just need to get back in the writing mood. I have so many ideas for Falcon, Strike, and A Few Cards Short of a Deck! **

**Thanks for being patient with me my awesome readers! **

**~SnowWolf22**

**P.s. If you have any questions about my OCs, ones that I can answer as a simple 'trivia/fun fact' kind of thing, don't hesitate to ask them! c: **


	4. Fireworks: Part One

**A/N: LOOK GUYS. AN UPDATE. WOW. **

**I could rattle on about how I suck and that I'm a terrible person and blah, blah, blah, but you guys probably already know that! ^^ Or just don't care... Yeah. I'll spare you the long author's note and simply say I'm sorry. I really am. Now please, enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and the beginning of this chapter is on the _slightly_ gory side... just a heads up! You guys get a glimpse into Falcon's past! And I finally found the name of Hawk and Dove's mother! x3**

**You can expect to see more flashbacks as the story goes on! I think they're an excellent way to show Falcon's back story without me having Felicity just prattle on and tell the story... **

**Young Justice is not mine. **

* * *

"_Felicity, honey, can you help me out?" _

Her mother's soft, loving smile. The kindness and love that twinkled in her brown eyes as she smiled. Those were the only things Felicity could remember before all hell broke loose.

The sound of gunfire filled the night air, breaking the serene silence of the neighborhood. Bullets ricocheted and penetrated the small, white house. Glass shattered and exploded upon impact, littering the ground below.

Felicity Hall shrieked, brown eyes wide in panic as a warm body landed on top of her. Time seemed to slow down as Rae Hall, her loving mother, told her to keep her head down. The eleven year old complied shakily and covered her head with her small hands, but that didn't stop the sobs that left her panicked body.

As fast as the attack happened, it was over.

When the sound of gunfire ceased, Felicity shakily peered up through her small hands. She shifted slightly, sniffling as she tried to move against the weight of her mother.

"M-mom," Felicity called out, voice trembling. Her heart was racing, chest heaving as tears streaked down the eleven year olds cheeks. When she got no reply, the blonde's heart skipped a beat.

_This wasn't happening_.

Still rattled, Felicity began to wiggle her way out from underneath her mother. After she pulled her foot loose, she turned towards her mother, who still lay unmoving.

"M-mom," Felicity choked out once more. She scooted across the linoleum floor, which was slowly becoming covered in a sticky, red substance. Felicity immediately recognized it as blood and let out a piercing shriek. Her scream grew louder in volume as she realized what the source of the blood was.

It was her mother's blood. And it was oozing out fast.

Tears streamed down Felicity's cheeks as she gently shook her mom's shoulder, croaking out her name in despaired cries. Her sobs became louder as her shaking intensified. Felicity willed her mother to answer her cries, but no response ever came.

Finally, after a particularly rough shove, Felicity caused her mother to roll onto her back. Rae's head limply lulled to the side, brown hair pooling around her head and mixing with the blood.

_There was so much blood_.

Felicity's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as an estranged scream caught in the girl's throat. There, in the middle of Rae's forehead, was a bullet hole. A small trickle of blood seeped out of the hole, dripping down the side of her lifeless face and mixing with the blood on the ground as her brown eyes, once filled with happiness and love, stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Stars danced in Felicity's vision as her head went light.

Rae was dead.

Her _mother_ was dead.

Felicity felt nauseous. The scent of blood had filled the air and it was very _potent_. Head reeling and chest heaving, the girl barely managed to dive to the side before relieving the limited contents of her stomach. After all, she had been in the middle of cooking dinner with her mother just before her father arrived home.

_Her father._

Realization dawned on the sobbing girl. Her father, Judge Irwin Hall, had arrived home only a few minutes before the attack. Felicity shakily climbed to her feet. She ran a hand through her blonde hair in a weak attempt to move it out from her face. Only after her hand touched her face did the girl realize something.

It was covered in blood.

Another sob wracked Felicity's body. The girl wanted nothing more than to climb in bed and pray to god that it was only a dream.

Some horrific, nightmarish dream.

Felicity cried out as pain flared in her arm as she attempted to move her shoulder. With slight hesitation, she looked down, only to find a small hole with blood oozing out of it.

She had been shot.

This time, pained tears streamed down Felicity's cheeks. The girl didn't know what to do anymore. She was shot, her mother was dead, and the girl had no view of her father. Not to mention the fact that she didn't know where her brothers were. Never in her life had the eleven year old ever felt so lost.

Felicity collapsed to the floor, dragging her feet to her chest and cradling her injured shoulder. More and more sobs wracked her small body as she fell over, instinctively curling into a fetal position. She felt hopeless. No, _more_ than hopeless.

What were you supposed to do in scenarios like this? She was _eleven_ for Pete's sake. She wasn't supposed to go through a traumatizing scenario like this. _Ever._

"Oh my god," Someone breathed out. Felicity heard the person collapse to the floor before her, but the girl didn't glance up. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears leaking out the corners. Sobs still wracked her body, but Felicity was being slowly reduced to a hiccupping mess.

"Felicity," The same voice murmured, "Please, Fel, open your eyes."

That voice. Felicity recognized it.

Slowly, the girl cracked her eyes open. The blurry, sideways image of Don immediately entered her field of vision and slight relief flooded through the girl.

"D-Don," The girl croaked out before she immediately flung her arms around her brother's neck, flinching as she jostled her wounded shoulder. As if her tear ducts had been refreshed, tears began to spill from the corner of her eyes as a new wave of sobs wracked the girl's small frame.

Don had no words to say as he held onto his sister. There wasn't much her could say. He couldn't tell her everything would be alright, even he wasn't sure that was true. Their mother was dead, father in critical condition and on his way to the hospital.

Their lives had taken a turn for the worse so fast.

"I've got you, Fel," Don cooed, rubbing the eleven year olds back. Felicity didn't reply, she just sat there, hugging her brother like he'd slip through her fingers at any given moment. He shifted slightly, and the girl cried out in pain as her shoulder was jostled. Don muttered a quick apology before scooping the trembling girl up.

Felicity buried her head in his neck, not bothering to protest as she was picked up. The thumping of her brother's heart seemed to soothe the girl. She was quick to notice the scene change, even without looking up, as sirens became more audible and the cool night air nipped at her exposed skin.

"I'll take her," An unfamiliar voice murmured. Almost immediately Felicity began to protest as the stranger, who turned out to be an EMT, took the girl from her brother's arm. The man whispered reassuring words to the blonde, but she didn't listen as she watched her brother step away, having been motioned over by a nearby police man.

**_Time runs short._**

Felicity sniffled as the EMT gently set her on top of gurney, which was covered with a thin, white sheet. The man, who was a brunette with kind green eyes, smiled sadly at the girl. Felicity's heart jolted as the man stepped away, but it quickly calmed as he came back, a small, brown teddy bear in his hand.

"I'm going to quickly patch you up, kid," The man explained softly, handing the girl the teddy bear. Felicity nodded numbly and the man sighed as he set to work. In all his years as an EMT, he had thought he'd seen it all, but never had he seen a drive-by shooting that ended with an eleven year old, who witnessed the whole thing, losing their mother and potentially their father.

The world was a sad, cruel place sometimes.

**_You must awaken._**

Setting to work, the EMT pulled out a small thing of alcohol and some sterile cloths. The blood had started to clot, the wound no longer bleeding. The girl was going to the hospital, that much was sure, but the least he could do was patch her up and relieve some of the discomfort.

"This is going to sting," He told the girl softly, eyeing her with his green eyes. Felicity, once again, just simply nodded. The cloths were soon doused with a small amount of alcohol and as soon as it touched the eleven year olds wound, she screamed.

**_You must awaken, __NOW__._**

With a choked gasp, Falcon's eyes shot open. Almost immediately a dull, aching pain erupted from the back of her skull. She squeezed her eyes shut with a groan only to snap them open again with a pained gasp as the fresh memory of her flashback replayed behind her eyes.

_Why did the memory suddenly pop in her mind? And _now_ of all times?_

A dull pain settled in her shoulder, right where the bullet had once lodged itself. Tears sprung up in the corner of Falcon's eyes at the mere memory of her mother's murder, but she immediately swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and held the tears back. She was done crying.

Crying wasn't going to bring her mother back.

"W-what do you want?"

A voice broke the silence. Falcon frowned, glancing to her left only to realize her view was blocked by something… _metallic_ looking, preventing her from seeing who the source of the voice was, though her subconscious vaguely recognized the voice.

"Quit staring! You're freaking me out!" Falcon realized the voice belonged to Kid Flash, the currently panicky speedster.

_Staring? Who was staring?_

Glancing forward, her eyes settled on Superman… err, his clone. It was then that Falcon remembered how they got into their current situation.

_That's right. He kicked our asses._

"Uhhh… KF, how about we _not_ tick off the guy who could fry us with a look?" Robin asked rhetorically. Falcon had to agree. She'd rather _not_ be fried alive.

That was two of her 'teammates', but where was-

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad spoke up. The Atlantean's voice was as calm as ever and Falcon had to marvel at that fact. Had the girl been alone, she probably- no _definitely_\- would have been on the verge of freaking out.

"Yeah!" Kid Flash piped up. Falcon had to hold back a groan at the tone of his voice. He was picking a fight he couldn't win, "We free you and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude?"

"Kid, please, quiet now," Aqualad cut in, voice slightly edgy, "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

Superboy stared up at the heroes, blue eyes flickering with uncertainty, "W-what… what if I wasn't?" Falcon had to admit, she was slightly startled as the clone spoke up. At this point in time, he hadn't so much as spoken a single word to the make-shift team, just growled and snarled at them as he kicked their sorry butts.

"He can _talk_!?"

Superboy's fist clenched as icy blue eyes narrowed, "Yes _he_ can."

Three sets of eyes, two hidden behind masks, snapped to the speedster in a glare. Kid Flash shrank back, smiling sheepishly at the annoyed teens, "Not like I said it." He grumbled with a shrug. Falcon withheld a sigh.

"The genomorphs taught you, telepathically," Aqualad concluded, voice laced with interest.

"They taught me much," Superboy confirmed, pausing briefly before carrying on, "I can read, write, I know the name of things."

"But-" Falcon paused as her voice cracked. She quickly cleared her throat, flinching slightly as it felt raw before continuing, "Have you actually _seen_ them?"

"Have they every actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Robin carried on.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no, I have not actually seen them." Superboy admitted sadly, ducking his head down slightly. Falcon felt bad for the clone.

"Do you know what you are, _who_ you are?" Aqualad inquired softly.

Superboy's head snapped up immediately at the question and Falcon though he'd get whiplash from the speed it snapped up, "I am the Superboy, a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of Superman, created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

Falcon sucked in a breath. A tension settled in the air. To _destroy_ Superman? What the heck does that mean?

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad spoke up thoughtfully, cerulean eyes latching onto to the clone, "But that does not mean you should not have a life beyond the solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond _Cadmus_."

Though Falcon agreed with Aqualad, a small part- the nagging part- was curious as to why _no one_ mentioned the fact Superboy was _also_ created to destroy Superman.

Anger flashed in Superboy's eyes as he clenched his fists, "I live _because_ of Cadmus! It is my home!" An array of emotions flashed behind the clone's blue eyes before they eventually settled for rage.

Falcon glanced around before settling her gaze on Superboy, "Uhm… your home is a test tube." Though she didn't mean anything by it, Superboy snapped his head to the girl, flashing her a glare. Falcon shriveled back in the pod slightly and flashed the boy a sheepish smile.

"We can show you the sun-" Robin started, only for Kid Flash to cut him off.

"Uhmm… I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon!"

"We can show you… no, _introduce_ you to Superman." Aqualad tacked on with a promising smile.

Falcon grinned softly as a hopeful look settled on Superboy's face. His blue eyes softened, the thought of meeting Superman echoing around his head.

"No they can't," A new voice spoke up. Falcon glanced up, quickly locating the source of the voice to be a scraggly man in a lab coat, followed by another woman and Guardian, "They'll be otherwise… _preoccupied_." The look of hope that sat on the clone's face was instantly washed away. "Activate the cloning process." He commanded. The woman that had walked in with him nodded curtly before walking off to the side and setting up shop behind a computer console.

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough!" Robin exclaimed. Falcon made a small mental note to ask the kid who else was living in the Batcave seeing as he felt the need to call it _crowded_.

The scientist ignored the Boy Wonder. With a snarl on his lips, he turned towards Guardian, snapping, "And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"How come he gets to call Supey an it!?" Kid Flash shouted his protest. Falcon rolled her eyes. The kid was almost unbelievable.

"Oh I don't know, Kid," She started with a huff, "Maybe because he doesn't give two shits about Superboy?" Kid Flash glanced at the girl, slightly taken aback by the venom in her voice. In all honest, Falcon hadn't meant to throw in as much venom into her voice as she did. She was just frustrated, that was all. Her head was pounding with the headache of the century, her shoulder was throbbing lightly from the memory, the scratches on her stomach stung- and the girl was pretty sure they were still bleeding- and to top things off, apparently they were going to be cloned.

Oh she was having a _jolly _good time.

Movement caught Falcon's attention and the girl turned away from the wounded Kid Flash. Guardian stepped towards Superboy, attempting to place a hand on the clone's shoulder only for him to brush it off with a glare. The scraggly scientist growled, allowing the small genomorph on his shoulder to hop onto Superboy's. What little emotion the clone was showing immediately disappeared.

"Don't start thinking _now_!" The scientist almost groaned, "See, you're not a _real_ boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me," Falcon grimaced. That came off _really_ wrong. The scientist seemed to realize it because he corrected himself, "Er… To Cadmus. But same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

Falcon slumped in her bindings, wincing as she jostled the scratches, and watched as Superboy turned on his heel, face stoic as he made his way out of the room. The scientist grinned to himself.

"Help us," Falcon barely heard Aqualad plead, "Please."

The metallic door closed with a soft hiss, hiding the clone from the view of the four heroes. The scientist glanced up, smirk plastered on his face before he turned towards the other scientist. With a nod, the woman set to work behind the keyboard, clacking away before pressing the final button.

Metallic prongs immediately shot up inside the pods, each of which Falcon shriveled away from. Electricity sparked between each tip on the prongs, snapping and cracking at the trapped blonde. Falcon barely managed to let out a gasp as the prongs dove into her flesh. Pain began to immediately flare up her body.

The sound of her own cries drowned out the cries being emitted from the rest of Falcon's make-shift Team. The girl couldn't remember a time when she had felt more pain. The pain she was feeling now was relentless and filled her whole body, leaving the girl feeling helpless.

As quick as the pain had started, it was over. Falcon's body slumped as her limbs went limp, each one feeling like lead. Every now and then, a muscle spasm would occur, jostling the blonde's already weak body.

Curious as to why the pain all of a sudden stopped, Falcon lifted her head up. She watched as Superboy stormed into the room, door held high above his head before he tossed it to the side. Guardian charged towards the clone with some genomorphs, only for Superboy to toss them to the side like they were nothing.

"_Don't_ give me orders," Superboy growled at the scientist with a glare.

Kid Flash glanced at the clone suspiciously, "Uh… are you here to help us or fry us?"

Superboy's eyes narrowed, but when nothing came out, they softened up, "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping you guys is my only option."

Falcon heard a click and from her peripherals she saw Robin jump to the ground, rubbing his wrists, "Ugh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here, he'd have my head for taking so long!"

"Seriously?" Kid Flash scoffed, "_That's _what you're worried about? The _whole_ League will have our heads after tonight!" The speedster exclaimed and Falcon rolled her eyes.

Robin merely chuckled and stepped towards the center console. He pressed a few keys and shortly after the pods slid open, metal prongs retracting and Falcon felt a sense of relief wash over her.

"I'll get Kid Mouth and Falcon, you get Aqualad," Robin turned towards Superboy.

The clone growled, "Don't you give me orders either!" Robin opened his mouth to reply, but Superboy jumped off, landing with a thud on the pod containing Aqualad.

Falcon muttered a thanks as Robin landed on her pod, quickly setting to work on unlocking the clasps. With a soft _click_, the clasps opened. Falcon landed on the ground with a thud, legs slightly wobbly as she rubbed her wrists. A few seconds later, Kid Flash landed beside her and she looked over.

Noticing Falcon's wobbly form, Kid Flash placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay, beautiful?"

The blonde nodded, immediately regretting the decision as a wave of vertigo washed over her. A nauseous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, the urge to throw up feeling greater. Running a shaky hand through her hair, Falcon swallowed the feeling down. There was _no way_ in hell she was vomiting in front of Kid Flash… and the other guys.

Just as the feeling of nausea was going away, Falcon felt the breathe leave her lungs as Kid Flash swept her into his arms, "Sorry beautiful, but we have to go."

A cool breeze swept over Falcon's face- the girl had to admit it felt nice- as Kid Flash sped over to Robin, who had paused in the doorframe. The blonde was going to ask what Robin was doing, but she noted the birdarangs in his hands and held her tongue.

"You'll never get out of here- I'll have you all in pods by morning!" The scientist shouted after the teens.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Robin commented, flicking his wrists and sending the birdarangs in his hands sailing. They landed with soft _clangs_ on small tanks located beneath pods, each swirling with what looked like blood.

Kid Flash shook his head, following Robin- with Falcon in tow- out of the room, "What is with you and this whelmed thing?"

And then they were running- er, the boys were. Kid Flash still had Falcon scooped up in his arms. The girl wanted to protest, but she was also secretly glad to not have to run. Her limbs still felt like lead and running jostled the three jagged scratches etched across her stomach.

Aqualad spoke up from the front of the group, urgent voice drifting to the back, "We are still forty-two levels below ground, but if we can make it to the elevator-"

The floor shook beneath the group of heroes and Falcon looked up to see the huge mammoth creatures from before blocking their escape route. A glance behind revealed another set of genomorphs, these ones smaller and more agile, had trapped them from behind.

A small yelp escaped Falcon's lips as the group scattered, Kid Flash jostling her slightly as he weaved through the massive, mammoth-like legs. When they reached the other side of the creatures, who massive enough to the point they couldn't easily turn around in the cramped tunnel, Kid Flash set Falcon down, giving the girl a once over.

Tempted to wobble a bit- her legs _still_ felt like lead- Falcon stood firm, sinking slightly into a more battle ready position as she watched Superboy turn, launching himself at the oversized genomorphs. The walls shook, small pieces of debris falling as Superboy's punch rocked the tight hallway.

"Holy crap," Falcon breathed out as Aqualad halted next to her, "He's going to cause a cave in."

Aqualad glanced at the girl, who was doing her best to ignore the stinging sensation in her side, before turning back to the clone, shouting, "Superboy. The goal is escape not to trap ourselves down here!"

Something seemed to snap in the clone as he heard those words. Wild blue eyes turned to glare at the other teens as Superboy bellowed, "You want _escape?!_" Without hesitation he whirled around, gripping a fallen mammoth creature by the leg before spinning around and letting it fly into the last encroaching mammoths.

"We're leaving!" Robin cried out, arm latching onto Falcon's own. The girl took the cue and began to run after the Boy Wonder, ignoring the aching of her limbs and joints. They make it to the elevator and Aqualad steps forward, prying the doors open. With the doors now open, Robin launches a grapple, giving no warning to Falcon as his arm curls around her waist, pulling the girl up with him.

Below them, Superboy grabbed Aqualad before leaping up the elevator shaft, Kid Flash on his heels racing up the side of the shaft. Robin ascended up the shaft, Falcon hanging onto the boy for dear life before, with a cry from Superboy, who had gotten above them, the two stopped.

"I-I'm falling."

Falcon's eyes widened before she felt Robin's grip on her slip. She had half a mind to yelp, but before she could make a sound, her feet came in contact with an edge on the metallic wall. The blonde shakily clung to the metallic walls of the shaft, pushing herself against it as hard as she could just as Robin landed on the edge next to her. In one fluid motion, the Boy Wonder had launched a single batarang, which lodged itself into the shaft's wall.

Aqualad's hand shot out, immediately latching onto the weapon as Superboy looked down into the bit dejectedly, "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

A silence settled on the group until Kid Flash broke it with a half-hearted shrug, "Don't know, but it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound!"

Falcon felt bad for the clone, but she didn't dare express it as she helped the clone onto the ledge. She did smile, however, when the clone offered her a small thanks and was that a smile she saw?

The small moment was interrupted however when Robin suddenly exclaimed, "This'll have to be out exit!"

The sound of elevator wheels squealing and an engine echoed in the shaft, causing Falcon to look up. Her eyes widened as she watched the elevator come speeding their way. Superboy and Aqualad set to work on the door, easily knocking it down with their combined strength. Not wasting a second, the group spills into the hallway, watching as the elevator speeds past.

_Too close_.

Not a second later Falcon feels her arm being tugged, Kid Flash having latched onto it. The two race down the hallway after the others, Kid Flash easily taking the lead after letting go of Falcon's arm.

The sound of snarls and growls filled the air behind the heroes, which caused Falcon to pick up her pace as the group quickly veered down a new hallway. The genomorphs were hot on their tails.

"Go left!" Superboy exclaimed. The group followed his directions without hesitation, immediately shooting down another hallway. After a few moments, the clone spoke again, "Go right!"

The hallway came to a sudden end, causing Falcon to skid to a halt next to Robin, who had immediately pulled up his holo-computer and began to fiddle with it. All she could make out on the thing was what looked to be a map. What good would a map do at this point in time? She didn't know.

"Great directions, _Supey!_" Kid Flash whirled on the clone, who was looking slightly on the confused side, "Are you _trying _to get us repodded!"

"Kid," Falcon stepped forward, a frown on her face as she placed a calming hand on the speedster's shoulder. Kid Flash calmed down slightly, glancing at the girl with soft eyes.

"I-I don't understand…" Superboy muttered to himself, looking lost and confused.

Robin smirked, lifting his gaze up from the computer and at the ventilation shaft, "Don't apologize! This is perfect!"

Falcon sighed, puffing her blonde bangs out, "I don't see what was so perfect about this," The blonde crumbled, voice echoing slightly in the ventilation shaft.

"I can see _exactly_ what's so perfect about this," Kid Flash's voice floated forward, with a hint of coyness underlying his voice. It took Falcon a moment, but the girl realized what he was talking about. In their efforts to scramble into the ventilation shaft and away from the encroaching genomorphs, Falcon didn't pay any mind to what order they ended up in and apparently, Kid Flash had managed to get the spot _right_ behind the girl. A blush immediately consumed Falcon's face at the realization that her ass was _right _smack dab in front of Kid Flash's face, "I have a _perfect_ view."

The girl jutted her foot back in retaliation, smirking smugly at the not-so-manly yelp that escaped the speedster's lips. A few seconds later, a thud followed the yelp, alerting Falcon to the fact Kid Flash's arm had given out, causing the speedster to face plant directly into the metallic floor beneath.

"Would you two keep it down!" Robin hissed from the front. Falcon opened her mouth to protest, wanting to snap at the teen that it was Kid Flash making all the noise, when Superboy cut in.

"Ssh. Did you hear that?"

"Hear wha-" Falcon started, only to cut herself off as the sounds of claws scratching metal gets louder and louder.

In front, Robin curses before he picks up his pace. He crawls a few more feet, the rest of the group trailing behind, before crawling up to an opening. With a solid kick, the vent cover goes flying off and Falcon shimmies out after Robin.

Standing to the side, Falcon stretched her limbs, while simultaneously ignoring the lingering looks she could feel Kid Flash giving her. A hiss escaped her lips as she stretched her arms upwards, causing the three long scratches on her side to be stretched.

"You're hurt."

Falcon glanced up, a snide remark on the tip of her tongue until she realized it was just Superboy- who wasn't there during the whole "oh you're hurt" elevator fiasco. Though Falcon was slightly startled by the amount of concern that was swimming in the clone's blue eyes as he stared at the bandages- that were slightly bloodied and dirty- wrapped around her stomach.

"You could say that," She muttered with a shrug, "But it's not your fault." A small, sheepish smile settled on her lips as she noted the small gash on Superboy's cheek- the one her own knife caused, "Sorry about the uh…" She pointed to her own cheek while nodding her head his way.

Superboy lifted his hand up, gently touching the small cut, "Oh uhmm… it's okay."

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin glanced up, a smug smirk settled on his face as he cut the duo's conversation short.

"Sweet," Kid Flash beamed. Falcon crossed her arms, nodding slightly. The kid had some pretty impressive hacking skills and she had to admit, they'd be lost without Robin.

"There's still plenty of space between us and out!"

Kid Flash smiled cheekily, sliding his goggle over his eyes, "That just means I have room to move!" Without another word, the speedster darted out the nearest door and up a flight of stairs. Falcon held back her sigh as she followed after Aqualad and Robin, Superboy taking up the rear.

The sound of pounding feet echoed in the stairwell. Soon the sound of claws scraping against metal and angry snarls joined the echo of pounding feet and Falcon subconsciously picked up her pace.

"There's more behind us!" Robin shouted, referring to the massive amount of genomorphs charging up the stairs as Falcon jumped over a stray limb from a genomorph Kid Flash had barreled into.

Falcon attempted to slow her pace, mind sort of set on helping to take down a few genomorphs. However, with one glance over her shoulder, Falcon watched as, with a mighty heave, Superboy kicked down the stairwell. He flashed the girl a blank stare when he turned around, coupling it with a motion for Falcon to keep running.

The two raced up the rest of the flights of stairs, exiting through a still swinging door. Falcon subconsciously winces as the first thing she sees is Kid Flash race head first into a closing heavy metal door.

"We are cut off from the streets," Aqualad notes and Falcon has to strain her ears to hear the Atlantean over the blaring of the alarms.

"Thanks," Kid Flash snorts, rubbing the back of his head, "My head hadn't noticed." Falcon chuckled slightly and while Aqualad and Superboy set to work on trying to pry the heavy doors open, she stepped over to the fallen speedster, offering him her gloved hand.

Kid Flash accepted the outstretched hand, smiling softly as Falcon helped him to his feet, "You alright, KF?" The girl questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Never better, beautiful," The speedster retorted, soft smile shifting into a sly grin. Falcon chuckled, rolling her eyes. If the speedster was capable of flirting, then he was going to be more than fine.

"I can't hack this fast enough!" Robin growled, closing down his holo-computer in frustration. It was then that the sound of snarls and growls once again greeted Falcon's ears. She glanced to Superboy and Aqualad, who had made no progress on getting the door open. Acting quickly, Robin whirled around, kicking the nearest door open and motioning for everyone to follow after him.

The group rounded a corner, only to be greeted by Guardian and an army of genomorphs. Falcon whirled around, ready to sprint back the way they came only to freeze midstep. The smaller, yet just as deadly, genomorphs had cut the group off from behind, surrounding the young teens.

Falcon sunk into a battle stance, pulling out a few sharp knives. Beside her, Kid Flash and Superboy each took defensive stances with Robin and Aqualad each pulling out their respective weapons. Before any of them had a chance to attack, Falcon's stomach fluttered as she suddenly felt her legs give out, head going numb before darkness eventually greeted her for the second time that night.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to end it where I did, but I felt ending it there was better than me not updating for like another three weeks with the full chapter. I've been distracted lately by school and deviantART. So yeah. There's my lame excuses. **

* * *

**I was going to go through and respond to reviews, but I'm feeling lazy right now and just really want to get this chapter published. I will say this though: Thank you all SO MUCH for your kind reviews! They mean a lot to me and I really appreciate each and everyone of them! c: I want to also thank all of you that favorite/followed as well! Your support also means a lot and I am blown away by the support I have gotten from you guys in just a few short chapters! ^^**

* * *

**Fun Fact: **Falcon's hero name was originally going to be Cardinal. I changed it to Falcon because I really wanted her civilian name to be Felicity. Why did her civvie name matter? Because of the F's. Falcon/Felicity. I wanted to keep with the whole 'matching first letter initial with first letter of hero name' thing Hawk and Dove have going on. Y'know, Hawk/Hank and Don/Dove. So we have HH, DD, and FF.

* * *

**Make sure to drop a review! I'll try my best to not have a two month gap between updates. The semester is winding down so that shouldn't be an issue! For those of you who care, I'll probably finish the Cadmus chapters- they'll be one more after this one- and then go back and update Strike or A Few Cards Short of A Deck. **

**Anyways, review! They make me happy! Also, make sure to drop a question for Felicity in the review! I'll use it at some point in time in a funfact! :D **

**~SnowWolf22**


	5. Fireworks: Part Two

**A/N: Hey guys! *****waves* Been a while, huh? For that I apologize. I took a break from FFnet and dA because I just finished my freshman year of college! ^^ So yeah, sorry about disappearing. My break on dA didn't stay for very long but I kind of strayed from FFnet because I wasn't really in the mood to write. But hey, new chapter and it's nearly 7000 words so be happy! :D **

**Enjoy the update and thank you all for your support! **

**Young Justice is not mine.**

* * *

"_It's time to wake up, sweetie."_

Falcon stirred, vision swirling with her mother's smile.

"_You need to get up now."_

Five more minutes, was what the girl wanted to say, but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

"_Wake up, sweetie." _

The image of her mother's smiling face slowly started to disappear as the light behind Falcon's eyes diminished.

"_Come on, Fal, wake up."_

That voice. It wasn't her mother's.

Falcon fidgeted, limbs suddenly feeling like lead. She opened her eyes with a start, gasping slightly when she realized she was staring right into brilliant emerald green eyes.

The feeling of fog lifting filled Falcon's mind as she rubbed her head. The girl was brought back to reality as she looked around, noting how her teammates stood, each slightly on edge, as they looked at Falcon.

With a soft groan, Falcon attempted to climb to her feet, shaking slightly and gladly accepting the hand Kid Flash offered her. Once she was steady on her feet, Falcon focused in on Guardian.

Guardian seemed dazed and confused. The genomorph that once sat on his shoulder was gone, now sitting atop another nearby genomorph. With a shake of his head, Guardian looked up and studied the rag tag group of heroes before him.

"Go," He spoke, voice slightly shaky, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The crowd of genomorphs parted, revealing the head scientist. A devious smirk was set on his face and Falcon was left wondering just how long he had been standing there.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

Something shiny and blue caught Falcon's attention and her eyes immediately snapped to the vile in Desmond's hand. It contained a glowing blue liquid, a liquid that screamed toxic, but apparently the scientist didn't care. Without so much as a second thought, he downed the vile.

The effects of the liquid were almost immediate. The sounds of bones churning and crunching made Falcon flinch as Desmond crumpled to the ground, body convulsing as his skin began to tear off in chunks. Under his once pale skin was now a thick layer of gray, whether it was muscle or actual skin Falcon couldn't tell.

_That is disgusting_.

Falcon crinkled her nose, taking a step back beside Kid Flash and Robin.

Guardian scowled and shouted, "Everyone back!" before charging at Desmond.

With a simple wave of his hand, Desmond merely backhanded Guardian away, causing the hero to crash into a wall and slump to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Falcon had half a mind to check on the man, but Superboy surged forward with a loud growl. His fist slammed into Desmond, but the beast turned, snarling and snapping its fangs in Superboy's face before slamming the clone down. Superboy didn't admit defeat. Instead the clone surged upwards, aiming an uppercut at Desmond but he blocked it and retaliated by latching onto Superboy and breaking through the ceiling.

A pile of debris and dust rained down and Falcon blinked. Beside her, Robin pulled out his grapple gun, a small smirk set on his lips, "That's one way to break through the ceiling."

"Think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked, and Robin wound an arm around Falcon's waist as Kid grasped his utility belt. The grapple pulled the three up.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad mused to himself, following after his teammates. Falcon pulled out her knives, steadying them in her hands before ducking to the side, just as Superboy flew over them. The clone crashed into Aqualad, sending the duo skidding back a few feet.

They quickly regrouped, the five lining up for a moment in preparation as Desmond roared in anger. His red eyes glinted deviously, fangs snapping as the heroes slipped deeper into their fighting stances.

Falcon could feel her heart hammering in her chest. The adrenaline rushing through her veins was almost unbearable, but not necessarily unwelcomed. For the time being her limbs didn't feel like lead nor did the three jagged lines etched across her abdomen ache. This was the biggest baddie the blonde had gone up against in her few short months as Falcon, and she couldn't be more excited.

_Then again maybe I should be fearing for my life. After all, this guy looks like he could kill me with one swipe. _

A furious roar echoed around the room, a room that Falcon concluded was the lobby, and her mind snapped back into focus. Leading the attack, Kid Flash zoomed forward, a blur of red and yellow as he skidded past Desmond. Falcon was curious as to what his idea was, but quickly caught on as the beast turned, attention focused on the brightly colored speedster.

Using Desmond's distraction to their advantage, the two heavy hitters surged forward. Superboy and Aqualad each delivered swift punches to his face, earning a pained roar as Desmond staggered backwards, and right over Kid Flash, who had arched his back, "Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash smirked at the bulk of a creature, who was now lying on the floor.

Robin nudged Falcon's shoulder and took off, leaving Falcon with the silent cue to follow him. She did so and raced after the boy, holding her knives out to the side as Robin pulled out his birdarangs. With silent agility, the two flew over Kid Flash, each releasing their specialty weapons. Desmond wasn't fazed, easily swatting the projectiles away and turning to his side.

Suddenly Superboy was there at Desmond's side, ready to punch the brute in the face. However, Desmond acted first and caught the clone off guard, slamming him into the nearest cement pillar. Falcon watched from the side as small piles of debris rained down every time a punch was landed and the sickening crack of bone echoed in the room, causing Falcon to wince.

_It was a good thing Superboy appeared to be indestructible._

Falcon was about to intervene, having had enough of watching Superboy get hit over and over again when Aqualad stepped in. The Atlantean launched himself into the air, water bearers forming a mace shape before he attempted to bring them down, only to have Desmond catch the weapons. With a flick of the wrist, Falcon was forced to duck as Aqualad flew over her head, right into another pillar. Once again the building shook from the force of the impact.

With a shake of her head, Falcon dove to the side, barely dodging Desmond, who had apparently gotten rid of Superboy already. A meaty fist landed to her left, causing Falcon to cry out slightly and cut to her right, racing around a pillar for some protection. Instead, debris rained down on the blonde as Desmond smashed right through the pillar, nearly causing the girl to go deaf as he roared in her ear.

_Now would be a really good time for me to get superpowers!_

Falcon took a shaky step back, faltering slightly as she stumbled into the cement wall behind her. She was suddenly cursing herself for ever letting Robin and Kid Flash persuade her to come to Cadmus with them. It was turning out to be a huge mistake.

_Whelp. This is the end of me._

Desmond sneered at the girl and slowly stepped towards her. He raised his fist, aiming to smash Falcon but in a blur, she was gone and his fist came down on nothing but air.

"I gotcha beautiful," Falcon, who had closed her eyes and waited for Desmond's fist, cracked her eyes open. She wanted to frown and protest about being rescued, and swept away like some damn damsel in distress, but at this point in time, she couldn't be more grateful for Kid Flash's super speed.

Kid Flash set the girl on her feet, smiling softly as she thanked him. The speedster brushed off her thanks, prattling on about how it was no big deal before taking on a more serious tone. Falcon frowned, watching as the speedster rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes as he mumbled, "You should stay here, where it's safer for you."

Falcon scoffed, annoyance flashing in her eyes, "_Safer_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Desmond could easily kill you, Fal. And he almost did!"

"And he could easily kill you!" Falcon spat back, crossing her arms over her chest. Behind the duo, the building shook as Superboy and Aqualad battled it out with Desmond.

Kid Flash shook his head, running a hand through his disheveled ginger locks, "But I have powers, you don't! My powers _protect_ me!"

The blonde's eyes narrowed as she seethed, "So?! Powers or no powers, I'm not some damsel in distress!" She threw her hands up and aimed her best glare at Kid Flash.

A gasp escaped the girl's lips as she felt cool cement suddenly pressed up against her back and her arms pinned above her head. Kid Flash's breath tickled her lips, emerald orbs staring deeply into her masked brown eyes, "I know I just… please?" He pleaded, eyes softening ever so slightly and Falcon was stunned by the amount of concern that had flashed in his eyes.

It still didn't make her feel better though, but something in his tone of voice and the way he was looking at her made her concede. With a nod, Falcon felt her hands fall limply to her side as a gust of air hit her face, signaling Kid Flash's departure.

Falcon wanted to scream and punch something. Though she hated admitting it, as she stood there, watching as Aqualad and Superboy took hit after hit from the massive creature, Falcon had to admit Kid Flash was right. Though he didn't outright say it, she was useless in this scenario. Desmond was layered thick with muscles, Falcon was all but a twig. Desmond could easily snap her in half without a second thought. Her kicks would do nothing, and her punches would do even less.

_The most I could do is annoy him like a pesky mosquito. _

This was her first taste of a battle against a real big bad. Falcon had never fought alongside anyone else but her brothers, and looking back, she realized they kept the biggest of the baddies away from her. Sure, she had her knives to give her a bit of an edge, but they just bounced of Desmond harmlessly.

_Where was the nearest vat of toxic waste when you needed it?_

The ground shook once more and Falcon glanced up, just in time to feel her heart skip a beat as Desmond made a swipe for Kid Flash, only for the hit to be diverted by Superboy. Across the room, she noticed Robin was also just standing around, a frown etched across his face.

Kicking off, Falcon darted across the room, coming to a halt next to Robin, "At the rate this battle's going," She breathed out, brushing her dirty bangs out of her face, "The whole building is going to come down on top of us!"

Robin's masked eyes widened as he turned to the taller girl, a grin slowly stretching across his faced, "That's it!" He exclaimed and Falcon just blinked as Robin pulled up his holocomputer, quickly accessing the buildings blueprints. The boys tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he focused, which Falcon had to admit was kind of adorable, before she started slightly as the blueprints were shoved in her face, "There, there and there," The blonde's eyes followed Robin's gloved fingers as he pointed to various columns on screen, each of which were colored red, "Those are the points where the most structural damage has been done. Just a few more destroyed pillars and the building is going to collapse. We can use this to our advantage to take out Doctor Desmond."

Falcon nodded and pursed her lips, "Or it would be used to our _dis_advantage and crush us."

The raven rolled his eyes and dug through his utility belt, "Stay whelmed, Fal."

_There was that word again. _

Before Falcon could open her mouth and ask, for like the fifth time, just _what_ 'whelmed' meant, the girl suddenly found herself with an arm full of small bombs. She examined them momentarily and looked over at Robin, who had resumed tinkering with his holo-computer, "KF, get over here!" The boy shouted, not bothering to glance up.

In the blink of an eye, the speedster appeared before the two, "What's up?"

Robin didn't hesitate, quickly delving into his explanation and Falcon realized what the bombs she was handed were for. The pillars Superboy and Aqualad didn't destroy, it was up to Falcon to destroy.

With a nod of her head, and not so much as another word, Falcon took off, Kid Flash on her heels. The speedster had slowed his speed, keeping pace with the powerless girl as she made her way towards the end pillars.

A roar echoed in the area and Falcon turned her head to the side, eyes widening as she watched Desmond toss Aqualad to the side like a rag doll, with Superboy lying still at the base of a destroyed pillar. The humongous beast snarled and snapped its jaws, changing direction and charging towards Falcon and Kid Flash.

Kid Flash quickly changed directions, picking his pace back up to a blurring speed. He landed a punch on the beast's face, skidding to a halt a few feet away, blinking and cringing at the shred of skin that sat in his hands, "Got your nose!"

Kid Flash's distraction seemed to do the trick as Desmond turned his attention to the speedster, momentarily forgetting about Falcon. He made a move to charge, only to be knocked to the side as Superboy barreled into the beast. With an angry roar, Desmond was sent flying back into a pillar, smashing it to small pieces.

Had the situation been less dire, the girl would have laughed at the ridiculousness of Kid Flash's statement. But this situation didn't call for laughter. Falcon had been given a task- one she was sure Robin could've handled on his own but was silently happy he included the girl (who was really feeling rather left out)- and she was dead set on completing said task.

Charging forward, Falcon reached the final pillars. She tossed the explosives up, ignoring the crunching sound the pillar made as another had been destroyed, piling more weight onto the one in front of her.

"Falcon duck!" A voice called out urgently. It took Falcon a moment to register the voice- it was Aqualad- and another to register what he had said.

Duck.

_Duck?_

Duck!

With a slightly feminine- okay _very _feminine- squeal, Falcon ducked. A large, meaty fist barreled over her head, narrowly missing the girl before colliding into the pillar and smashing it to pieces.

_Whelp. So much for the bombs taking down the pillar._

Without further hesitation, Falcon rolled before hopping back up to her feet, ignoring the debris and dust that rained down on her. Well _partially_ ignoring it. The sweat that dripped down her brow collided with the dust particles to form an almost muddy like substance that was quickly growing more and more annoying.

_What I'd do for a shower…_

The girl thought bitterly to herself as she darted towards another pillar. At the rate Desmond was chasing her, maybe she wouldn't need to use the bombs.

Eyes widening, Falcon tucked her head to her chest as Superboy flew over her. A cry of rage left the clones lips as his fist collided with Desmond's face, causing the oversized mammoth of a beast to go skidding backwards a few feet.

Falcon paused for a second, glancing back at Superboy. The girl gave him a small nod as his blue orbs flickered over her lithe form, seemingly checking for injuries- er _newer_ injuries. Satisfied that she seemed uninjured, Superboy had turned on his heel in the blink of an eye, launching himself back at Desmond.

Following the clone's actions, Falcon spun on her heel. The bombs in her arms weighed heavily and she still needed to place them on the pillars- the _few_ that were left at least.

The building continued to shake, but Falcon ignored it. When she reached the base of the last pillar, she tossed the bomb up, nodding when it latched onto the pillar.

Superboy flew passed Falcon and the girl turned, blinking as the clone crashed into the wall. He stood up, dusting small dust particles and debris off his once pristine white suit. Glancing over at the girl, he quirked his brow, "All done?" He asked gruffly.

Falcon nodded, gesturing to the blinking bomb, "Yeah. Just placed the last one."

Superboy nodded gruffly and walked towards the girl. Without so much as a word, Falcon squeaked as she was suddenly tossed over the clone's shoulders and onto his back, "Hang on." Were the only words Superboy offered the girl before he charged at Desmond, who was standing in the middle of the room.

Falcon's masked eyes widened, grip instantly tightening around Superboy's neck. A small part of her was initially concerned about whether or not she'd choke the teen, but the other part of her brushed it off. The kid was practically indestructible- he proved that much already. Had it been Falcon in his place, she would've already been reduced to a pile of broken bones and mush.

With a roar, and a flinch on Falcon's part, Superboy leapt over Desmond. He kicked his foot out, catching the monstrous beast in the face. With a loud thud, Desmond fell over into a puddle of water, which Falcon assumed Aqualad was responsible for.

Superboy landed in a crouch, sliding a few feet until he skidded to a halt next to Kid Flash. The speedster gave Falcon a curious look as she slid off the clone's back, patting Superboy's shoulder and muttering 'never again' under her breath.

Just as Desmond prepared to stand up, Aqualad stepped forward. With a determined look, Falcon marveled as the Atlantean's hand began to spark and crackle with small bolts of electricity. Reaching down, Aqualad pressed his hand to the water, which the electricity then immediately began to flow through. Desmond convulsed and howled with pain as the electricity coursed through his veins.

"Move!" Robin shouted. In a split second, the five turned on their heels, racing towards the front of the building. A few seconds later, Robin's explosives went off and the ceiling began to collapse.

Superboy immediately dove over Kid Flash and Falcon, the speedster having curled his arms protectively around the blonde, while Aqualad covered Robin, knowing as an Atlantean he was more durable.

Heart thudding in her chest, Falcon opened her eyes only to reveal inky blackness. Not a single sliver of light pierced through the rubble and Falcon found it slowly beginning to get harder to breath. The only comfort in the current situation the girl found was the heavy breathing over her comrades, and the slight shift of the arms that encased her.

The rubble shifted and soon after small beams of light began to shine through the cracks. Superboy stood, followed by Aqualad, and together the two tossed off the large chunk of concrete wall that had laid atop the small group.

The fresh air was heavenly to Falcon, who had taken a deep breath once more dust had settled. She shifted, causing Kid Flash to do so as well, and leaned back, not really caring that it was Kid Flash she was leaning up against.

Kid Flash smiled down at the girl, who was breathing heavily much like he was. She deserved a break- they all did- so he didn't bother moving Falcon.

Not to mention he was kind of enjoying the fact she was sitting in his lap.

"We… did… it," Aqualad breathed out, glancing up at the night sky. Kid Flash couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Falcon cracked her eyes open, a small smile adorning her face as well.

"Was there… ever any… doubt?" Robin asked breathlessly. He raised his hand and Kid Flash high-fived it, only for the two to recoil in pain. Falcon wanted to chuckle, but her sides hurt too much to do so.

"That sounded like it hurt," Falcon muttered to Kid Flash as she shifted, only to wince as pain flared up in her joints. She groaned softly and leaned further into Kid Flash's chest, not really caring about her actions at this point in time. The blonde just wanted to go to bed.

"No pain, no gain," Kid Flash chuckled with a wince.

Superboy stepped towards Desmond, who lay unconscious beneath a pile of rubble. The crunching of his feet caused Falcon to open her eyes. She peered over at the clone, who had a solemn look on his face.

With great pain, Falcon climbed to her feet and brushed some dust of her uniform- which the girl realized was torn in many locations and most likely irreplaceable- before glancing down at Kid Flash. A light flush dusted her cheeks as she realized what her actions might have looked like to the speedster.

After all, she did basically just cuddle with him.

Though in her defense, a building _had_ just collapsed on them and Falcon was exhausted. She just wanted a quick break and it wasn't _her_ fault Kid Flash had such a comfortable chest.

Kid Flash, who had his back resting against a slab of concrete, smiled up at the blushing girl. He extended his hand, accepting Falcon's own outstretched hand for what felt like the umpteenth time that night.

The two had a habit of lending a helping hand to one another.

Not that either one really minded. After all, that's what teammates were for, right?

"Sorry about…" Falcon trailed off, gesturing to where Kid Flash was once sitting and silently mentioning the 'cuddling'.

Kid Flash shrugged, a light flush lingering on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck, "It's no big deal." It really wasn't to the speedster. He actually rather enjoyed the feel of Falcon sitting in his lap, recuperating. It was a … _nice_ feeling. Though, to keep up his flirty appearance, he shot the girl a wink and slyly replied, "I always enjoy it when a _beautiful_ girl sits in my lap."

Falcon chuckled softly, brushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. She rolled her eyes and turned towards Superboy, who was still looking down at Desmond. She didn't have the heart to scold Kid Flash- or reply snarkily. And she didn't really have the guts to shoot back with her own flirty line. That just wasn't her.

Though Falcon had absolutely _no _problem with Kid Flash flirting with her. There was something about that speedster that got her heart racing and stomach fluttering.

Falcon stepped over to Superboy, calmly reaching up- why was he so _tall_?- to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

Superboy, seemingly snapped out of whatever trance he was just in, glanced down at the girl and simply nodded. Though the clone didn't say any words, his blue orbs told Falcon everything.

They were swimming with various emotions- which was surprising seeing as Superboy had spent most of the evening hiding his emotions- but the most prominent one was nervousness. Falcon could understand that. After all, his home was sitting in front of him in the form of rubble.

There was no going back.

"Look Supey!" Kid Flash exclaimed, waving over at the clone. Falcon and Superboy turned and once they did so, the speedster pointed up at the full moon, "The moon!"

Falcon had to admit, the moon was exceptionally beautiful tonight. It sat high in the sky, bright and welcoming as it illuminated the Earth below in its light. However, Falcon's opinion of the moon quickly changed as a figure appeared, growing in size as it flew closer to the ruined building.

Falcon could recognize that billowing cape and broad chest anywhere.

It was Superman.

_Which means the League isn't too far behind…_

"Oh _and_ Superman!" Kid Flash added, arms folded over his chest and Superboy's eyes widened in awe, "Do we keep our promises or what?"

"Or what." Falcon muttered under her breath. Superboy, who had heard the almost silent words, glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye but said nothing.

"This is so not whelming." Robin sighed, shaking his head as he stepped up next to Falcon, "We're _so _dead."

Falcon could only nod as Superman landed before the rag tag team of heroes. She tensed immediately, watching as the rest of the Leaguer's filed in left and right. A green platform appeared, courtesy of Green Lantern, and lowered itself. Batman was the first to step off, Flash zooming to his side.

With a gulp, Falcon made eye contact with her brothers. They were both wearing blank faces, which meant they were pissed. Falcon was so dead.

Superboy was the first to make any sort of move. With a determined- and slightly hopeful- look, he stepped forward, closer to Superman and lifted up the tattered front of his shirt, revealing Superman's own crest. Startled gasps spread throughout the Leaguer's as Superman's eyes flashed with a variety of emotions- confusion, concern, _anger. _

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked, not an ounce of emotion lacing his voice.

Kid Flash held up his hand, whispering in a sing-song manner, "He doesn't like being called an _it~._"

With clenched teeth and an even more determined look, Superboy stood tall and proud, "I'm Superboy's clone."

The Leagued bristled as the information was absorbed. Falcon watched as her brothers facial expressions morphed from blank to shock in the blink of an eye.

"Start talking."

_I am so not whelmed._

* * *

A heavy silence had filled the air once Falcon and the others finished their explanations. Desmond had been picked up, courtesy of an oversized green bubble, and flown away to Belle Reve, where Batman said the once doctor would never leave. The Hawks had followed, helping Green Lantern to escort Desmond away and a few minor League members, after checking to ensure they weren't needed, had also left.

Falcon could feel her brother's eyes on her as she stood next to Kid Flash, chewing on her lower lip. After the adrenaline had worn off, Falcon was very much aware of the bruises and injuries- as well as the throbbing that had started up in her side again- that littered her body.

She'd have a hard time explaining all these injuries to her father- who lacked the knowledge his three children were superhero vigilantes.

The five teens stood huddled together, a small distance away from the Leaguers who stood, backs to the teens, murmuring in hushed voices. Falcon could only fear the worst for her and her new "teammates" as the time slowly ticked by.

Seconds turned to minutes before the sound of footsteps could be heard and Falcon glanced up, watching as Superman approached the small group. No one said a word to the Kryptonian, who could hardly seem to look Superboy in the eye as the clone looked up at him hopefully.

"We'll figure something out for you- the League will, I mean," Falcon flinched as the Kryptonian stuttered over his words, seemingly uninterested in his clone- and a bit put off.

As much as Superman's reaction to Superboy pissed Falcon off, she really couldn't blame the guy. After all, wouldn't you be unnerved meeting your own clone- who you had _no_ idea was being made from _stolen_ DNA?

Falcon just hoped the big guy would come around- and sooner rather than later. Though the clone was pretty good at hiding his emotions, it was obvious the Man of Steel's reaction to him left Superboy feeling pretty awful- and rightfully so.

A soft breeze ruffled Falcon's blonde hair and the girl looked up, blinking as she watched Superman fly off after Desmond. She turned to Superboy, whose hurt look had changed into one of anger and annoyance.

"Are you alright?" Falcon softly murmured, placing a comforting hand on the clone's shoulder.

"Fine," Superboy replied back through gritted teeth. He brushed her hand off, crossing his arms and Falcon didn't press the matter further. When he was ready to talk, he'd talk.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Falcon turned her attention to the Dark Knight as he walked towards the huddled teens with the other mentors- and her brothers, "All 52 levels, but lets make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interjected.

Batman shot the speedster a glare, but it was promptly ignored before he carried on, "End results aside, we are _not_ happy." Glancing at the ground, Falcon chewed her lower lip. She could _feel_ her brothers glaring at her- and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. It also didn't help that the League members still present were also giving them disapproving looks, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again."

There was something about Batman's tone that riled Falcon up.

It was the same tone he had used on them at the Hall, which inevitably caused them to rebel and check out Cadmus.

It was the same tone he used to remind them what they were- _sidekicks_\- and nothing more.

It was the same tone Falcon was getting tired of hearing.

"I am sorry, but we will." Falcon's eyes hardened behind her mask as Aqualad spoke up. She leveled her gaze at her brothers, matching their glares with her own defiant glare.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman demanded his protégé and said hero shook his head, placing his hand on his chest.

"Apologies, my King, but no," Aqualad said, "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do, together. On our own we forged something great- something _powerful_\- important."

Flash frowned, "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four-"

"Five. The _five_ of us," Kid Flash interrupted his uncle to correct him, "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin spoke up, stepping forward and opening his arms to gesture at his fellow heroes, "Or why teach us at all?"

Falcon shifted slightly as she stood taller, taking the moment of silence following Robin's comment to add in her own input, "We work well together- as a _Team_. You guys have trained us and looking at tonight's outcome, you should know what we're capable of."

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy strode forward, eyes narrowed dangerously, "It's simple: get on board or get out of the way."

If possible, the intensity of her brothers glares increased, but Falcon ignored it. Instead, she continued to stand firm, arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

This was her chance to make something of herself- something other than Hawk and Dove's "sidekick".

"Give me three days." Batman broke the silence. Falcon blinked. Had he just...? Before any more questions could be asked, Batman turned around, beckoning Robin to follow and telling everyone else to head home.

After saying his goodbyes, Aqualad departed with Aquaman before Kid Flash turned to Falcon, beaming, "Three days, beautiful!"

Falcon smiled back. Though Batman had been vague- _very_ vague to be precise- in what exactly he had planned, a plan was better than no plan in the blonde's opinion so she'd take it.

Turning to Superboy, the girl asked, "Are you sure you can handle spending three days with Kid Dork?" Falcon's chest swelled as Superboy cracked a small grin.

"Babe you wound me," Kid Flash pouted. With a shake of his head and a small chuckle, the speedster placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder, "We'll have a blast, Supey!"

Falcon chuckled as Superboy looked slightly unsure about the whole thing. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Falcon sighed. Her brothers were waiting for her.

"Guess I'll see you guys in three days."

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" Kid Flash waggled his eyebrows, lips pursed suggestively.

With a small smile, Falcon leaned forward and Kid Flash, thinking he was going to get that kiss, puckered his lips. Falcon rolled her eyes and instead pressed a kiss to the speedster's cheek, effectively earning frown from said speedster.

With lips still pressed to Kid Flash's cheek, the girl murmured softly, "Thanks, for everything, Kid." She didn't need to say much for the speedster to know she was referencing the fact he had kept an extra eye out for her throughout their Cadmus adventure- something of which Kid Flash didn't have to do.

"N-no problem, Fal," Kid Flash replied with a small blush, cupping the cheek Falcon kissed after she pulled away.

With a small wave aimed Superboy's way, Falcon spun on her heel and ran- rather slowly due to fatigue and injuries- towards her brothers.

As soon as she stopped in front of her brothers, Falcon opened her mouth to spew out a slew of apologies and other things, but the girl didn't get a chance to say anything as Hawk pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you have any idea what dad would have done to us had you _died_ tonight?" The eldest brother breathed out, pushing Falcon back to arm's length.

"Well I didn't so he would've done nothing," Falcon shot back rather snidely, crossing her arms.

Dove quirked an unseen brow, "Why the sudden onslaught of rebellious attitude?"

Falcon chuckled softly, shaking her head, "Sorry. I just…" She ran a hand through her hair, "It's been a long night. I'm _so_ ready to go home and go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah that's fine and all," Hawk nodded his head, "But are you going to explain _that_?" Falcon glanced down at her abdomen, right where Hawk was pointing.

The bandages Robin had applied earlier on in the evening were still in place, but they were dirty and torn. Not to mention bloodied- with fresh and old blood.

"A uh… genomorph caught me pretty good," Falcon bit her lower lip, eyes instantly snapping to the ground as she murmured in a hushed whisper, "Robin thinks it might need stitches…"

The girl didn't bother to look up. Her brothers were pretty touchy when it came to her getting injured- in any way really. They'd flip out over the littlest things. Falcon remembered this one time where a thug just _barely_ caught her arm with a knife. The wound was no longer than an inch and just barely broke through her skin, yet her brothers nearly had a panic attack.

It was sweet- it really was- but Falcon found it kind of annoying how overbearing they could be at times. The wounds she would receive were minor, but her brothers had a tendency to overreact.

"_Stiches_?" Dove cried out.

"And how are we supposed to explain that to dad?!" Hawk tacked on. Falcon simply shrugged and kicked at a small tuft of grass on the ground.

_Right… dad… _

Did Falcon mention the fact her father didn't know her and brothers were superheroes? No? Well he didn't. It was a fact the sibling trio had kept from their father. Judge Irwin Hall, though a respectable man, was known for his hatred of costumed vigilantes- which, no matter how you put it, Falcon, Hawk, and Dove, were. He claimed if it weren't for them, then the world wouldn't have all these villains that it did.

Was that notion true?

Maybe.

Did it still hurt to hear her father ridicule Falcon and her brothers, unknowingly of course?

Yes.

"We uh… don't?"

Hawk groaned and Dove sighed.

_They're obviously not happy with me. _

"Let's just… go home," Dove recommended. The youngest brother placed a hand on Falcon's shoulder, steering her away from the Cadmus wreckage and towards the nearest zeta beam, "We can talk about your injuries in the morning."

"They're just flesh wounds!"

* * *

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman spoke as he trekked back and forth down the line of heroes, "But we're calling it into service again. Since you five are so determined to stick together and fight the good fight, you'll do if on League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. _I_ will deploy you on missions.

"_Real_ missions?" Robin spoke up, voice slightly doubtful.

"Yes, but covert," Batman answered with a nod.

Flash grinned behind Kid Flash and Falcon craned her neck to look at him, "The League will handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." For emphasis, the elder speedster tapped the lightning bolt proudly displayed on his own chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman added on.

"Batsy needs a team capable of operating on the down low," Hawk further tacked on, promptly ignoring the glare Batman sent him at the use of his _least_ favorite nickname. Flacon resisted the urge to snicker at her brother's idiocy.

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool!" Robin exclaimed with a wide grin. His grin faltered, however, when he ran the numbers, "Wait… six?"

Batman merely looked over and behind the teen heroes. Following his gaze, Falcon watched as Martian Manhunter strolled forward with a freckled teenage girl, no older than Falcon herself.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Batman explained.

"Hi," The freckled girl waved, smiling shyly as her auburn locks swayed at the movement.

"Another girl on the team?" Falcon beamed, a large smile stretching across her lips as she lightly fist pumped the air, "Sweet!"

"Sweet indeed," Kid Flash murmured at his side, a dazzled look dancing across his face as he stared at the Martian girl, "I'm liking this gig more and more every minute."

Falcon didn't know exactly why, but at Kid Flash's comment, her smile was wiped from her face as a pang- she didn't know _what_ kind of pang- hit her heart.

Kid Flash stepped forward, extending his arms to gesture at himself, "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, and Falcon- it's cool if you forget their names."

There it was again. That _pang_ of something. It hurt. And Falcon wasn't quite sure why.

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Kid Flash continued to smile at the girl, but her eyes brightened as they landed on Falcon, who was looking rather sullen, "It's so nice to know there's another girl on the team!" The Martian beamed, suddenly appearing in front of the blonde. At Falcon's startled look, Miss Martian backed off, smiling sheepishly as she mumbled, "I-I was worried I'd be the only girl.."

Falcon faltered slightly before grinning brightly as Kid Flash frowned behind the duo, "Same! I was worried all the testosterone my_ male_ teammates create would kill me."

Miss Martian cocked her head to the side, confusion evident on her face, "Testosterone?"

"It's uh…" Falcon shook her head, chuckling slightly, "Nevermind. It's just nice to meet you!"

"Well now that the ladies have bonded," Robin spoke up with a laugh and turned to wave at the missing member, "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

Superboy hesitated, shifting from foot to foot ever so slightly before making his way towards the small group. Miss Martian smiled as he approached and Falcon marveled as the color of her shirt, which was white, shifted with ease to a black color, "I like your shirt."

The corners of Superboy's lips twitched upwards and Falcon smiled. From beside her, Robin nudged Superboy with his elbow before Kid Flash spread around, tossing an arm around Falcon's shoulders with a grin.

Aqualad studied the small group from the edge, smiling to himself. It was obvious the six were going to be great friends and hopefully, just hopefully, this team would work out.

After all…

"Today's the day."

* * *

**A/N: Remember to drop a review! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ^^**

**To the reviews!**

**TheAsterousAuthor: **I liked Cardinal better than Falcon as well. I feel like the name Falcon has been used a lot but I couldn't come up with a better F bird name and I _really_ wanted to name her Felicity! xD Thank you so much! There will be more to come with her background because I _definitely_ want to add more on that!

**TurtleLynn:** Thank you so much! ^^

**ColorsAndWords: **Thank you dear! c:

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: **Thank you so much! I rewrote the scene a few times and even then I"m still not totally happy with it! Aha thanks! I really like writing the pre-Wallicity moments and have so many more I want to include in the future~ I feel like Conner needs a best friend. And that best friend will be Felicity. Thank you so much dear! Your support means a lot and I'm so happy to have become friends with you! I love you too! ...sorry the update wasn't soon... ;P

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12: **Ye ye! I noticed it not too long ago so yeah, gotta play along with it! Thank you so much! :D

**FanaticalFanatic: **Thanks! Yeah... I was kind of sad writing it but hey, it needed to be done!

**LadyFelton1994: **Haha it's totally okay! Thank you so much! The flirting is fun to write~ I did not know about the show till you mentioned it! I haven't checked it out though... I still haven't watched Flash or Arrow xD I've seen them both and they are good! c:

* * *

**Fun Fact:** I had originally intended Falcon and Artemis to be "enemies" of sorts, but then I decided that I couldn't do that. I actually prefer Artemis to M'gann- though I love them both. However, this time around, I think I'm going to make the two not get along at first for _reasons_...


	6. Welcome to Happy Harbor: Part One

**A/N: Whelp. Here's an update! Sorry for sucking. Welcome to Happy Harbor is honestly one of my least favorite YJ episodes so it took me a while to get through this episode. **

**Young Justice is not mine.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY  
July 17, 21:32 EDT **

"No."

"_Pleeasee?"_

"I said no."

"_Come on, Fal! We're trying to recruit Speedy!"_

Falcon shifted her phone, holding it between her ear and her shoulder. She was currently holding onto her bowl of ice cream- which was slowly starting to melt seeing as she was stuck on the phone with Kid Flash and Robin. She wasn't too keen on replying back to them with a mouthful of ice cream. So alas, her blue moon ice cream was doomed to become a puddle.

"And I'm sure you guys can do an excellent job without me."

"_But we could use your help!"_

Falcon scoffed into the phone and set the bowl of liquefied ice cream down, "My help? Please, I hardly know the guy."

"_Well here's your chance to get to know him!" _

"And that's a chance I'm not going to take," She rolled her eyes, "Besides, he rubbed me the wrong way when we first met."

There was a pause.

"_I can rub you the _right_ way if you know what I mean~" _

The girl froze.

Sure, she was more than used to Kid Flash's flirts but this one? This one took it to a whole new level. Falcon wasn't going to lie, she normally enjoyed it when Kid Flash flirted with her- and sometimes she'd even flirt back. But other times she found his flirts to be a tad bit _off putting_.

And this was one of those times.

"_Dude! I'm standing _right_ here!" _Came Robin's disgruntled response. The girl heard a muffled punch followed by a pained hiss from Kid Flash.

With a sigh, she spoke into the phone, completely ignoring what the speedster had said, "Right. Anyways, you guys have fun. I only just met the guy a few days ago, he's not going to take my advice about joining the Team."

"_Are you sure, beautiful?" _

"Positive, Kid. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The two boys chorused their goodbyes and Falcon hung up with a frown.

In all honestly, she didn't want this Speedy guy to join the Team. The way he presented himself at the Hall left a bad taste in Falcon's mouth. He radiated arrogance and came off _very_ bratty.

Especially with how his rant ended with him storming out and acting like he was better than them all.

Besides, they already had one moody teen on the Team, they didn't need another.

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
July 18, 11:16 EDT**

Falcon's fingers thrummed against her arm as she stared up at the holographic map. A steadily moving dot depicted the encroaching Red Tornado. She glanced to her left, were Aqualad was also standing quietly in his civvies.

"Where's Robin and Kid Flash?"

Aqualad looked at the girl, "I believe they are arriving shortly."

As the final word left the Atlantean's tongue, the zeta beams whirred to life and the computer announced the arrival of the two missing members. When the light died down, it revealed the two grinning boys, who were also in civvies. They shared a look before racing towards their fellow teammates.

"Speak of the devil's."

"Did you ask him?" Robin urgently asked.

"What did he say?!" Kid Flash eagerly tacked on.

Falcon chuckled lightly while Aqualad looked slightly bemused, "He's arriving now."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash exclaimed with an eager smile. He tossed his arm around Falcon's shoulders, giving the girl a flirty hello before dragging Falcon along with him. Miss Martian shared a look with Superboy before flying after the two teens.

When they reached outside, Falcon held up a hand, shielding the sun from her face as she squinted at the approaching Red Tornado. When the robot landed, Kid Flash was the first to greet him and dropped his arm from around Falcon.

"Greetings," Red Tornado droned, "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

Aqualad nodded his head and Falcon smiled at the robot hopefully, "We were hoping you had a mission for us."

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

Falcon's face fell and she crossed her arms with a scoff, "He's not here right now an-"

"And it's been over a week!" Robin cut in with a frown, "Yet there's been nothing-"

"You will be tested soon enough," Red Tornado interrupted, "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

A scowl settled on Falcon's face. Enjoy each other's company? They were supposed to be a _superhero team_, not some sort of-

"This team isn't a social club," Aqualad pointed out tersely.

_Maybe I would've been better off with my brothers…_

"No," Red Tornado agreed, "But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy while you familiarize yourselves with the Cave."

"Keep busy," Kid Flash scoffed to Robin and Falcon, lightly punching the latter's shoulder.

"Does he think we're falling for this?"

"Ooooh, I'll find out!" Miss Martian offered with a bit of excitement in her voice.

There was a moment of silence- which was filled with the sounds of the computer announcing Red Tornado's arrival- as Miss Martian focused on the robot, a hand pressed firmly to her forehead. A few seconds later she frowned and turned back to the others with an apologetic look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot… he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

Falcon opened her mouth to comfort the dejected Martian, but Kid Flash beat her to it.

"Nice try though," Kid Flash smiled before looking at her flirtatiously, "You know what I'm thinking right now?"

Robin scoffed, backhanding Kid Flash and Falcon found herself frowning, "We _all_ know what you're thinking right now!"

The speedster glared angrily at his best friend before glancing at Falcon, who upon noticing him looking at her turned away from him and scowled. Kid Flash frowned at the girl, silently wondering what he did before Aqualad spoke up.

"And now we tour the clubhouse."

"Well Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides!" Miss Martian chirped happily.

Everyone turned to look at the clone, whose eyes widened slightly as he said, "Don't look at me!"

"We won't," Kid Flash responded quickly before setting his gaze on Miss Martian, "A _private_ tour sounds much more fun."

"Sh-she never said private!" Robin snapped back.

Falcon quirked a brow. Now both boys were stuttering over the pretty Martian?

Aqualad placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and Falcon glanced up at him, returning his smile, "Team building," The Atlantean simply stated, "We all go."

Kid Flash frowned for a few seconds but perked up as he went to chase after Miss Martian, only for Robin to pull the speedster back not-so-gently. With a sigh, Falcon followed after the group, sticking close to Aqualad as to avoid the flirting war Kid Flash and Robin were seemingly having over the Martian.

The tour concluded with a back story on the Cave and how it came to be. A story Falcon would've thoroughly enjoyed had Kid Flash and Robin not made it their goal to impress Miss Martian with various facts and useless information, each trying to one-up the other.

Falcon couldn't tell if Robin was only flirting with Miss Martian to tick off his best friend or if it was because he was genuinely interested in the girl. Either way, the events taking place had her eye twitching.

"I smell smoke." Superboy spoke up, pulling Falcon from her thoughts.

"My cookies!" Miss Martian gasped, immediately taking to the air.

She flew off towards the kitchen and everyone- after sharing some looks- quickly followed her. Falcon entered the kitchen just as Miss Martian levitated a batch of burnt cookie crisps out of the oven and onto the counter. She mumbled under her breath about some recipe from someone, looking dejected the whole time.

"I bet they would've tasted great!" Robin attempted to reassure the girl, which earned him a smile. With a laugh, he pointed a Kid Flash, who Falcon just noticed was scarfing down the charred cookies without a care in the world, "Besides, he doesn't seem to mind!"

The speedster's chewing paused and he looked like a deer caught in headlights as he swallowed unsurely.

"I uh… have a serious metabolism."

Miss Martian looked at him curiously, "I'll… make more?"

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad assured with a smile.

She nodded, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled, "Thanks, Aqualad."

"Please, we are off duty," Aqualad gestured to himself, "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

Falcon smiled before turning to Miss Martian, "You can call me Felicity, or Fel," She shrugged, "Whatever works for you."

Miss Martian nodded with a giggle. As happy as she was to be on the Team, she was even happier to have Felicity, the only other girl, on the Team with her. Even more so because now she had someone to partake in all the girly activities she'd seen on TV. The Martian had been _dying_ to go to a mall to go shopping, have a sleepover, and do makeovers.

"Beautiful name for a _beautiful_ girl," Kid Flash winked, flashing Felicity a suave smile. The girl flushed, biting her lower lip and ducking behind a curtain of blonde hair.

She had no idea how to handle the speedster sometimes.

Happy with Felicity's response, Kid Flash set his eyes on Miss Martian, "I'm Wally," He said with a grin, "See? I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden the Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

Robin glared at the speedster, arms crossed against his chest and Felicity was left feeling like Wally knew more than he was letting on.

"Mine's no secret!" Miss Martian chirped, "It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan! It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now!"

Felicity chuckled softly at M'gann's enthusiasm. She was _obviously_ super excited at being here on Earth. It was kind of adorable.

Superboy, who had turned to leave at the mention of secret ID's, suddenly whirled around and Felicity was taken aback by the animosity in his eyes, "Get out of my head!"

'_What's wrong?'_ Felicity flinched as M'gann's voice echoed in her skull, _'I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically!'_

"M'gann, please, stop!" The blonde bit out, rubbing her now aching skull.

"Things are different here on Earth," Kaldur spoke up firmly, "Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's physic- genomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally loudly whispered.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. Out," Superboy snapped, punctuating each word. The clone spun on his heel, storming out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

There was a moment of silence and Felicity stared at Superboy, who sat hunched over on the couch. He was scowling to himself, obviously disturbed by the most recent event- which was understandable.

"_Hello_ Megan!" M'gann smacked herself on the forehead and the blonde blinked, "I know what we can do!"

Without further explanation, she flew out of the room. The boys shared a curious glance, but followed after the perky Martian. Felicity, on the other hand, stayed back. She hesitated at the entrance to the hallway, glancing at Superboy.

With a sigh, she turned around. Felicity walked towards the huffy clone before promptly sitting cross legged on the ground in front of Superboy.

He peered at her from the corner of his blue eyes, but didn't bother to acknowledge her presence.

She poked his knee.

No response.

She poked it again.

Still nothing.

"Come on, Supes," Felicity rolled her eyes and leaned forward, getting closer to the clone, "M'gann's just trying her best to fit in. She's new to this whole Earth thing and she's learning. You can't get mad at her for one mistake. M'gann didn't know better."

This time she reached up and poked his cheek, smiling as the corners of his lips quirked up, "Besides, you don't see me being all pissy about the time when you nearly choked me to death."

Superboy shook his head, a ghost of a smile settling on his lips and Felicity beamed, "Yeah, alright." He stood up and extended a hand to the blonde, of which she greatly accepted and allowed the clone to pull her to her feet.

Once standing, Felicity knocked her shoulder into his, "Now come on, the others are waiting for us."

With his hand still firmly clasped in hers, Felicity dragged Superboy behind her and towards the elevator, where the rest of the Team were waiting.

"It's my Martian BioShip!" M'gann declared proudly, gesturing to a small black and red pod that was hovering a few feet above the ground.

Wally blinked before smiling at the Martian, "It's… cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly," M'gann giggled, waving her hand, "I'll wake it."

The shape of the pod shifted, two slender wings sprouting from the side as the front elongated to a point. M'gann waved her hand and the ship spun around, Felicity beaming as the door to the ship slid open.

"Well?" M'gann glanced at her teammates expectantly, "You guys coming?"

Felicity shared a glance with Robin before bounding forward, a spring in her step as she entered the BioShip after M'gann. Behind her, the boys shared a weary glance before, with shrugs, they followed after the girls.

"Strap in for launch," The Martian smiled and five seats rose from the ground. Felicity was quick to slip into one, gasping slightly in surprise as a seatbelt shot out from the seat, strapping her into place.

_This is so freaking cool!_

"This is so cool!" Wally voiced her thoughts from the seat behind Felicity.

M'gann could barely hold the smile from her face as she took her place at the helm, two glowing orbs rising up from the ground to rest under her fingertips, "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The doors slid open and the BioShip took to the air, gliding smoothly out of the hanger.

"Incredible!" Robin breathed out with a grin. Felicity nodded her head in agreement, a large smile on her face.

"She sure is," Wally said dreamily and M'gann glanced at him, causing the speedster to blink and clear his throat, "I, uh, mean the ship, which is, uh, like other ships, a she."

And her smile was gone.

_Curse this boy_.

Felicity tried to smile at Wally's fuck up- it was kind of funny- but it came out as more of a grimace. It… _hurt_ to hear the speedster flirt with someone that wasn't her and the blonde wasn't quite sure why.

It wasn't like she had feelings for him.

..._right?_

"Fast on his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin shot back with a snort. This time, Felicity did smile and she even went as far as to let out a small laugh.

"Dude!" Wally blanched.

Felicity flicked her gaze back to the front of the ship, just in time to see Kaldur lean over to Superboy. M'gann sighed softly.

"Don't let him get to you," The blonde glanced back.

"Yeah, he'll come around," Robin added.

M'gann attempted a soft smile, but settled for a frown instead, "He doesn't seem to like me much." She admitted sadly.

"You guys remember he has _super_ hearing, right?" Wally reminded the three. Felicity shrugged as she turned back to the front.

Superboy didn't even acknowledge them.

"Hey," Robin beamed suddenly, turning in his seat towards M'gann, "How about you show us some Martian shape-shifting?"

M'gann looked momentarily unsure as Felicity turned in her seat towards her. A few seconds later, she stood up, eyes shining brightly. In the blink of an eye, a carbon copy of Robin was standing before them, albeit a bit more _feminine_. Felicity couldn't help the grin that spread on her face as M'gann spun around, effortlessly morphing into Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally drooled and Felicity scowled.

"Kind of," She muttered under her breath. Wally either didn't hear her comment, or ignored her seeing as she got no reply from the speedster, but the corners of Superboy's lips quirked up ever so slightly.

"Impressive!" Robin clapped, smiling brightly, "But you know you're not going to fool anyone with those, right?"

M'gann shook her head, glancing at Felicity before shifting into a perfect copy of the blonde, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She admitted, voice sounding suspiciously like Felicity's and the girls eyes widened.

"Y-your voice?"

Shifting back to herself, M'gann sat down and smiled at the startled blonde, "I can shift my voice to match my appearance."

Felicity nodded and Kaldur spoke up, "And your clothes?"

M'gann beamed, tugging at her jacket, "They're organic, like the ship! They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy scowled, and a tense silence followed, only for Robin to break it.

"Can you do that cool ghosting through walls things Manhunter does?"

"Density shifting?" M'gann pursed her lips and shook her head sadly, "N-no. It's a very advanced technique. I'm nowhere near my Uncle's level of experience."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," There was a pause as Robin chuckled and Wally's eyes widened, "When he does it, bloody nose."

"Dude!"

Felicity attempted to stifle her laugh with her hand, but it didn't work out. Turning to the giggling blonde, Wally whined.

"Babe!"

She just shook her head, not bothering to contain her laughter as Wally pouted.

_Was it Robin's goal to make him look bad today?_

"_Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates." _

"Received," M'gann replied back, shifting her hands, "Adjusting course."

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," Robin concluded, brows furrowing. Felicity sighed and turned to look out the window.

"Well, a simply fire led you to Superboy?" M'gann tried hopefully, "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause," Superboy spoke up calmly. Felicity turned the clone's way, following his gaze and watching, eyes wide, as a tornado spun in their direction.

The tornado slammed into the BioShip and Felicity felt the breath leave her system as she was thrown harshly forward, the seatbelts being the only thing to keep her in her seat. M'gann gritted her teeth together, eyes narrowing in concentration as she attempted to regain control of the ship.

Shooting forward with incredible speed, the BioShip escaped the swirling vortex and came to a halt, hovering a few feet above the ground. The seatbelts were sucked back into the seats and Felicity stood up, rubbing her sore chest as an opening appeared in the middle of the floor.

They landed in a crouch on the ground, the wind whipping violently around them as the tornado disappeared in the opposite direction. Felicity squinted her eyes, scouring the area around them.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Kaldur shouted over the ferocious wind.

Only when he got no response did Felicity glance around, eyes widening as she noticed the boy wonder was missing, completely gone from sight. Instead, the only sign that he was still around was his eerie cackle echoing in the area.

"He was just here," M'gann's eyes widened.

Felicity shook her head, crossing her arms, "He does this. _A lot_ apparently."

An explosion rang out from inside the building, the pressure causing the various windows on the upper level of the warehouse to implode and glass littered the area. Superboy was the first to take off, super-bounding towards the warehouse.

Felicity was quick to follow, Wally on her heels as she leapt over discarded vehicles and debris. Entering the warehouse, she watched as Robin grunted and was whipped around by a small tornado before being discarded on the ground. Superboy landed next to him.

"Who's your friend?"

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough!" Robin shouted from his place on the ground before accepting Felicity's hand as she tugged her friend up.

The source of the violent winds was what looked to be an android. It was red and black in color with various tubes looping in and out of his arms and a ripped green scarf wrapped securely around his neck, obscuring any view of his mouth- if there even was one.

"My apologies," The android spoke, the voice deep and mechanical, "You may address me as _Mister Twister_."

Felicity wanted to scoff at the originality of the name, but she held her tongue. Superboy trudged forward, arms thrown up to block the strong winds. He had barely made it five feet before a strong gust of wind caught the clone, picking him up into the air and launching him backwards.

A scowl settled on Felicity's lips as her and the others regrouped, each falling into line with each other. Kaldur nodded, silently signifying the group should attack. Pushing off, Felicity reached into her skirt pockets, pulling out a few knives and flicking them open.

She always carried on a few on her at all times.

Using his enhanced speed, Wally was the first to reach the android. He kicked off, flipping into the air and aiming at kick at Mister Twister's chest, but the android was prepared. Felicity's eyes widened as he fired off another tornado, easily catching Wally in it and flinging him out of the building.

Felicity skidded to a halt next to Robin just as Kaldur and M'gann we tossed away. They landed with hard thuds and the blonde flinched.

"I was prepared to be challenged by actual superheroes, not children," Mister Twister glowered

"We're _not_ children!" Robin snapped, whipping his arms forward. Felicity followed suit, flinging her arms out and releasing a few knives. One of Robin's bombs destroyed the first tornado, giving cover to the following projectiles and allowing them to lodge into Mister Twister's metal suit. They did nothing and the android merely glanced down, flicking the birdarang and few knives away with mild annoyance.

"Objectively you are. Have you no adult supervision? Your presence here is quite _disturbing_."

_This guy was super annoying. _

"Well we hate to see you disturbed!" Robin shouted, voice laced with annoyance and anger, "Let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can!"

The instant Robin finished speaking, M'gann launched a distraction. She telekinetically pulled down a pipe cover, which released a flurry of steam which was meant to temporarily blind the villain.

Superboy surged forward, a battle cry flying past his lips and fist raised to slam into the red armor. M'gann made to lunge after the clone, but Mister Twister backhanded him away and into the Martian, sending the two crashing to the ground violently.

Felicity whipped her head forward, watching as Robin and Kaldur shot forward and she followed suit. Her knives were firmly grasped in her hands and she was itching to get a good hit in. Just when the three got close to the tornado villain, he slammed his fist on the ground. Three tornadoes each sprung up and closed in on their targets.

Stomach lurching, Felicity cried out in surprise as she was tossed violently around until a hard body slammed into her. She landed on the ground hard, wind leaving her system as she found herself laying under Robin, Kaldur laying on the ground a few feet away.

"Indeed. That was quite _turbing_. Thank you." Felicity groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head as Robin rolled off her. A wave of pain washed over the girl, but she brushed it off. Vision swirling slightly, she focused on Twister's form as he exited the plant, making his way outdoors.

_Wally._

Felicity shook her head and accepted Kaldur's outstretched hand as she was pulled to her feet, the others already standing as they headed outside. A burst of wind flew by, of which was carrying a disgruntled Wally. He was ready to be slammed into the ground, but with quick thinking on M'gann's part, the dust settled to reveal Wally hovering a few feet in the air, "I got you, Wally!"

"Whoa… thanks," The speedster blinked, letting out a sigh of relief as his feet touched the ground.

Felicity, who was grateful Wally was seemingly unharmed, turned her gaze to the sky, where Mister Twister seemed to be glaring down at them menacingly.

"I would have thought you all would have learned your limitations by now. There is _no_ beating me."

"What do you want?!" Kaldur shouted, breaking his calm character and Mister Twister raised his arms as he lifted up further into the sky.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a _real_ hero!"

Felicity growled and crossed her arms as she glared up at the android.

Real _heroes? Isn't that what they were?!_

"Read his mind!" Kaldur whirled on M'gann, voice demanding, "Find a weakness!"

M'gann blinked, looking slightly taken aback, "I-I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?!"

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin snapped.

M'gann nodded but still looked slightly unsure. She narrowed her eyes, raising a hand up to her temple and concentrating.

A frustrated look overtook her features as she opened her eyes, lowering her hand back to her side as she exclaimed, "Nothing! I'm getting nothing-" Eyes widening, M'gann smacked the side of her head, muttering her seemingly new catchphrase, "_Hello_, Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic and an android! How man androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?!"

Felicity shook her head, mouth open to voice her thoughts when Kaldur beat her to it, "Red Tornado sent us here."

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough!" Robin added on, arms stretched wide, "_This_ is his test! Something to keep us busy."

Wally scoffed, shaking his head and Felicity resisted the urge to snap at them all, "Speedy called it!" He glanced at the ground, looking momentarily dejected as his brows furrowed together, "We're a joke."

Felicity scowled.

_Speedy is so wrong about us. Just like they're wrong about this whole situation… _

"Wait!" She made a move to step in front of Wally, but he gave her a solemn look and stepped around the blonde.

"This game, so over," Wally shook his head with a scowl.

Robin spared the girl a glance before he stepped forward, pointing an accusatory finger Mister Twister's way, "We know who you are and what you want!"

"So let's end this!" Kaldur finished with a shout.

"So consider it ended."

Mister Twister raised his hands up and the weather seemed to twist and bend at his command. The sky quickly darkened, shrouding the Earth below in darkness as the wind began to whip violently back and forth, howling as a storm began to brew.

Felicity gulped, brown eyes flickering nervously as she watched the storm grow.

Seemingly unfazed, Kaldur stared up at the storm, ocean eyes radiating anger, "An impressive show, but we will not engage!"

_This was so not Red Tornado_.

She wanted to believe it was him, sure. It would definitely make things easier on them all.

Lighting licked the sky and struck the earth below as the swirling vortex began to swell, the storm only grow more and more ferocious. Felicity felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and beside her Robin seemed to stiffen and Wally frowned, "Uh… can Red Tornado do that?"

"You think _I'm _Red Tornado?" Mister Twister seemed to laugh sarcastically, "How ironic."

A loud clap of thunder echoed in the area as the lightning dancing in the sky became more and more violent. The world began to the flash and the next thing Felicity knew, she was flung violently backwards by a large strike of lightning that crashed into the earth.

Something hard collided with her forehead, blood instantly beginning to seep from the wound. Felicity watched through blurry eyes and a pounding head as Superboy, who had launched into another attack, landed with a thundering boom on the ground, sliding a few feet and kicking up more dirt in his wake.

_This was it, this was where they died_.

Mister Twister hovered ominously over the teens, the storm still raging on furiously behind him. Just when the teens were to be struck down once more, the storm seemed to calm, the sky returning back to the bright blue it once was.

What happened next was a blur to Felicity. Her ears were ringing from the previous explosion, vision still slightly blurry. Blood dripped down her temple, staining her blue and white tee shirt but she didn't care, they had an obnoxious, powerful android to take care of.

_Where the heck were the League when you needed them?_

"-just happened?"

Sound! She could hear clearly again.

Felicity turned her head, a bit too fast and winced at the sudden pain, to the source of the voice, Wally. He looked annoyed, shoulders squared as he stared accusingly at M'gann.

"I placed the BioShip between us," M'gann admitted, glancing at her hands in her lap. A loud _crack_ filled the air and Felicity turned to Superboy, noting the demolished boulder that once stood next to him.

"And that's supposed to make it right!?" He roared, marching forward. Felicity shakily stood up and placed herself between the enraged clone and shaky Martian, "You tricked us into thinking Mister Twister was Red Tornado!"

"S-she didn't know better," Felicity intervened sternly, eyes narrowed at the clone, "And we shouldn't have listened."

Robin sighed, "It was a rookie mistake. We all made them."

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally said with a shrug, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

Superboy glanced at M'gann, who was looking sadly at the ground, "And stay out of our way!" He snarled and leapt off without so much as another word.

"Superboy, wait!" Felicity tried to stop the teen, but he was too far gone.

This wasn't right. They were supposed to be a _Team_. They weren't supposed to turn their backs on each other when someone messes up. They needed to work together, form a plan.

They weren't going to get anywhere acting like they currently were.

"Felicity," She glanced to her left and brown eyes met emerald, "You should head back as well."

Her eyes narrowed, "What? Why?"

Wally reached up, gently cupping Felicity's cheek and it took the girl everything in her power to not blush at the contact. His thumb brushed over her cheek and when he pulled his hand back, there was blood dripping down his thumb.

"You're injured."

"So?"

"So? There's blood dripping down your forehead."

"Doesn't bother me."

_Lies._

Felicity could tell Wally was getting irritated with her, but she didn't care. Nor was she ready to toss in the towel. She didn't need anyone to look out for her, she could easily care for herself.

So what if she had a small gash on her forehead?

It wasn't like it was causing her any pain.

…okay. It was causing her _a lot_ of pain.

Who knew a tiny rock, sent flying at blurring speeds, could hurt so bad?

The pounding in her head had begun to intensify tenfold as she argued with Wally and she had to admit, maybe the amount of blood currently trickling down her forehead _was_ cause for alarm.

But she was stubborn.

Wally wasn't going to get the satisfaction of telling her what to do.

"Please, beautiful?" There were those puppy dog eyes again. They were the same ones Wally had used on her back at Cadmus to convince her to stay out of the fight- and she had to admit, probably saved her life.

_Wait._

He just subtly tossed a flirt in there!

"No!" Felicity snapped, brown eyes ablaze, "Pick someone to focus all your attention on and _stick. With. Them._" Wally looked slightly taken aback at the venom in her voice, "I'm sick of you fawning over M'gann only to turn right around and flirt with me! You don't get to call me _beautiful_ or _babe_ in a futile attempt to get me to listen! I don't need you looking out for me! I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

Felicity had no idea where all of this was coming from, and a part of her knew it wasn't an appropriate time for this but she just couldn't help it.

She was pissed.

She was pissed at Wally.

She was pissed at this Mister Twister guy.

She was pissed at herself.

She was just _pissed_ period.

And now she was taking it out on Wally and the poor speedster looked so hurt and Felicity felt so bad but now her thoughts were out in the open and it felt good and just _ugh_.

She was a hot mess.

_Is spewing all your thoughts out at inappropriate times a symptom of a concussion? Because if so, I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. _

Wally turned away from the girl and Felicity felt a pang in her heart before Kaldur placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, her own brown eyes meeting his ocean gray ones.

"Wally is right, my friend," Felicity nodded, not bothering to argue, "You should stay back."

Wally was right. She was just too stubborn.

However, though Kaldur's eyes were laced with concern, the concern wasn't just for her.

While his hand was still firmly on her shoulder, Kaldur peered at M'gann out of the corner of his eye and Felicity followed suit. His subliminal message was clear:

_Look out for M'gann._

The poor girl looked like she was ready to cry and Felicity felt bad.

With a nod, Felicity's shoulders deflated and she turned towards the BioShip, "Yeah, alright."

Kaldur squeezed her shoulder and Felicity looked up and past him, directly at the scowling speedster. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but he looked so wounded- and pissed- that nothing came out so she just closed her mouth.

Wally spared Felicity a final glance, to which the girl just hung her head, arms lazily crossed against her chest, before he zipped off, Robin following suit not too long after.

Glancing down at M'gann, Kaldur was about to take off but the Martian stopped him.

"I-I was just trying to be a part of a Team."

Her words are full of sadness, and Felicity hates hearing how broken she sounds.

Kaldur rubs the back of his neck, making eye contact with Felicity one last time, "To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a Team."

And with his final words, Kaldur disappeared into the sunset after the other boys, leaving Felicity feeling dejected.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for cutting off where I did. I didn't have any muse to write the next part and I figured you guys would rather see an update sooner than later. **

**Anyways, as much as I'd love to reply back to your all of your guys's amazing reviews, I'm literally on a time crunch just typing this A/N. I just want you all to know your support means so much and it makes me so happy to see all you guys loving Felicity! It's one of my favorite things to hear about what you guys have to say about the chapters so remember, drop a review! It'll make me smile!**

**Oh and don't forget to favorite/follow! I've had a steady increase in favs/follows this past week and seeing those pop up in my emails has definitely made me want to update more! **

**You all are amazing!**

**~SnowWolf22 **


	7. Welcome to Happy Harbor: Part Two

**A/N: Hey guys! Uh... long time no see? ^^; **

**How about we just carry on with the story? ;P**

**Young Justice is not mine.**

* * *

**HAPPY HARBOR  
July 18, 16:48 EST**

Felicity couldn't believe this.

They left them!

They just up and left her and M'gann behind.

True, Felicity knew they were leaving… but the girl had hope that they'd turn around, realize their error and try to work things out as a Team. That's what Team's were for, right?

With a sigh, the blonde plopped down onto the grass, sitting criss-cross-applesauce next to M'gann. The Martian had seemed on the verge of tears, but she proved to be stronger and hadn't shed a tear yet, but that didn't mean she didn't look completely devastated.

But hey, Felicity felt the same.

This day just wasn't going well for them.

A few minutes later, she broke the silence. Felicity climbed to her feet, brushing the grass off her legs and extending a hand to M'gann.

"Come on, M'gann," She smiled reassuringly at the green girl, "We should head back. No use moping in the middle of a field…"

M'gann nodded, sniffling slightly before accepting the hand and muttering a small thanks.

Together the two girls walked into the BioShip, M'gann taking her seat at the helm and Felicity sitting in the seat in front of her. She didn't even flinch this time as the straps appeared from the seat to strap her in.

"M-maybe we should call Red Tornado?" M'gann called out as soon as the BioShip was in the air. Felicity just nodded. Red Tornado couldn't- and most likely wouldn't- help them, but who was she to tell her that.

The comm rang for a moment before the familiar face of Red Tornado appeared on screen. He greeted them before noting the lack of the boys in the ship. Felicity supplied where they were before tuning the conversation out as M'gann fully debriefed the android.

"The Team could really use your help."

Felicity tuned back into the conversation, averting her eyes from the rolling hills and town to stare at Red Tornado.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. But still, it is an odd coincidence that this _Twister_ shares my elemental abilities _and_ my immunity to telepathy."

There was a pause and Felicity frowned, "Well, you both are androids. The immunity to telepathy makes sense. M'gann said it herself-"

"My powers don't work with anything inorganic!" Felicity blinked and M'gann smacked her forehead, exclaiming, "_Hello_ M'gann! That's it! I know what to do!"

The Martian nodded at Red Tornado, thanking him before cutting off communication with him. The ship shifted slightly, Felicity grabbing onto the console before her for support, as the ship veered to the right and turned around.

Once the ship was stable, Felicity turned to glance at M'gann, "So this plan?"

M'gann beamed, seemingly proud of herself, "Hold on, let me get the boys and I'll tell you!"

The blonde shrugged but didn't say anything. If M'gann had a plan, she'd roll with it. After all, this would be their first plan of the day. It was better than nothing.

'_Listen to me, all of you!' _

Felicity gasped, eyes widening as M'gann's voice spontaneously echoed in her skull. Her hands shot up, clutching her head as a new wave of pain mixed with the pain already presence in her head.

"Could you be any louder, M'gann?" Felicity grumbled.

She smiled sheepishly, flashing the girl an apologetic look, "Sorry."

'_What did we tell you!?' _Superboy snarled and Felicity rolled her eyes.

'_I know! And I know I messed up! But now I am _very_ clear on what we need to do! Please, trust me.' _

There was a pause and no one responded.

'_I'm game.' _Felicity decided to break the silence.

'_I am game as well,'_ There was Kaldur, _'Tell us your plan, M'gann.'_

With that, she delved head first into her plan, not sparing any details. The guys chorused their approvals and Felicity smiled encouragingly at M'gann.

The BioShip settled on the ground and M'gann stood up. Felicity followed suit, the straps holding her down disappearing back into the seat. When she turned to glance at the Martian, Red Tornado was in her spot.

"What do you think?" M'gann asked, her voice the same mechanical sound as Red Tornado.

"You look just like Red Tornado."

'Red Tornado' nodded and Felicity suddenly felt the breath leave her system as she was telekinetically pushed back into a seat, the straps instantly strapping her to the seat. She struggled momentarily, eyes wide before glaring up at M'gann.

"M'gann! What gives?"

"I'm so sorry, Felicity," She said, voice back to her typical self for a moment, "But you'll be safer here, in the BioShip. You're already injured and Wally would go nuts if you got hurt again."

Felicity blinked and gawked at the Martian, "That does- wait… What does Wally going nuts have to do with this?! I'm fine!" Sort of lie. "Oh come on, M'gann. You can't just leave me here!"

Felicity was desperate at this point.

She got no real reply back, just a knowing look. 'Red Tornado' seemed to give her a sympathetic look before the back hatch opened and out she flew, the hatch sliding shut behind her. Felicity scowled, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared daggers at the back hatch, willing it to open up and set her free.

_Where were _my_ telekinetic abilities when I needed them?_

She had no such luck.

The hatch stayed firmly shut, the seatbelts holding Felicity snuggling to the seat.

The pounding in her head hadn't died down, so maybe it was a good thing she was sitting aboard the BioShip instead of being in the heat of battle. But still, she felt worthless just sitting here.

All alone with her thoughts.

It was almost overwhelming…. Not whelming in the slightest.

Outside Felicity could see the battle raging on. Mister Twister had Red Tornado pinned down, red cords shooting out of his body and attempting to plug into the heroic android. They had no such luck as M'gann revealed her true form, smirking as she tossed the android violently backwards with her telekinesis.

But still, as much as she wished to focus on the battle, Felicity's mind continuously travelled back to the one thing- _person_\- on her mind.

_Wally_.

The whole scene where she snapped at him was on replay. Over and over and over again Felicity saw his hurt face, his hunched up shoulders and sad eyes as he glanced at her one last time before darting off.

Oh how Felicity wished she could take it all back.

Everything she said she had meant, that much was for sure. But had she wanted to say those things out loud? No. They were meant to stay in her head where no one (only M'gann if she decided to snoop) could find them.

Now they were out in the open- freely floating about. She had snapped in front of everyone, embarrassing herself and most likely embarrassing Wally.

Felicity audibly groaned and buried her head in her hands. This was a disaster.

She had to apologize to the speedster. There was no way she couldn't.

'_Felicity?'_ M'gann's voice echoed in her conflicted skull, _'The hatch is open now.'_

She could leave.

_Oh sweet freedom_.

She attempted to stand up, hesitating momentarily and expecting the straps to pull her back to the seat, but no such thing happened. Instead the straps melted back into the seat and Felicity freely stood up and stretched her limbs, enjoying the feeling of no longer being stuck to the chair.

Wind whipped past Felicity's head, rustling her hair and filling her nose with the sweet smell of the salty ocean water as she stepped out of the BioShip. The ground was littered with debris, various houses in the area were currently ablaze and everything was almost silent, the area having most likely been evacuated when the first tornadoes hit.

Felicity stepped off the hard platform, the soft grass squishing under the weight of her boot. She glanced up, pausing as five sets of eyes snapped to her form and she frowned at the sight before her.

Robin looked like he was mid rant, his body tense as he pointed what looked like an accusatory finger at M'gann. The boy wonder wasn't the only one looking tense and pissed at the Martian.

_Just what did the girl do?_

Kaldur didn't look calm for once and Wally and Superboy were both looking angry. But why was the question. In front of the boys, not too far from the empty- _wait, empty?_\- husk of Mister Twister was a large rock, which sat inside a small crater as if dropped forcefully there.

_Wait. _

Small crater.

Large rock.

Empty android that was apparently a suit.

And there was no sign of the person controlling the suit.

Did M'gann..?

Felicity's eyes widened at the realization and she gasped, eyes snapping to the rock, "Did she..?" She breathed out. Would M'gann really do something like that!?

"She did!" Wally shouted back, voice angry.

_At least he was talking to me again. _

Felicity's subconscious supplied, but she immediately pushed that thought away.

Robin glanced at the blonde before returning his attention to the Martian, who didn't look shameful in the least, "Don't know how things work on Mars, but here on Earth we _don't execute our prisoners!"_

M'gann flashed the hacker an amused smile- and was that a bit of smugness Felicity saw?- before turning her attention to the rock, "You said you trusted me."

_Trust? What did that have to do with anything?! _

With a wave of her hand, she lifted the rock up to reveal the shattered remains of what appeared to be a robot, the gears and wires lying in various locations on the ground. Felicity blinked, gaping at the pile of mechanic scraps before looking back towards M'gann, "I'm sorry just… _what?_"

"_That's_ why I couldn't read his mind!"

And that's when the pieces fell into place.

The android was being controlled by a robot.

M'gann didn't kill anyone.

But still, that begs the question, _who sends a robot inside a robot_?

Wally stepped forward, his anger and hostility gone as he bent down, swiping an eyeball from the pile and straightening up to flash the Martian a smile, "Cool! Souvenir!"

Felicity would've commented on his choice, but the speedster's smile had faltered as his eyes settled on her. Instead she averted her gaze, turning towards Kaldur as he spoke.

"We should have put more faith in you," Kaldur nodded towards M'gann.

"Yeah!" Wally chirped, beaming, "You _rocked_ this mission!" Felicity mentally face palmed and M'gann looked slightly unsure as she shared a glance with the blonde, "Get it? _Rocked_?"

"Ignore him," Robin lightly smacked the back of Wally's head, earning a scowl from the speedster, "We're all just turbed you're on the team!"

M'gann smiled softly, brushing a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, "Thanks, me too."

* * *

Felicity tinkered with a small copper wire, twisting it between her fingers. The weight of the mission- and the day's events- had taken a toll on the girl and she felt exhausted. Red Tornado stood stoically next to the girl, his robotic eyes examining the parts and pieces that lay scattered on an exam table before them.

"It was clearly made to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur spoke, glancing at the android.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann questioned lightly and Felicity glanced up, curious as to what the answer would be.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." Though his tone was ever stoic, Felicity could make out the underlying condescending tone.

Felicity scoffed and crossed her arms, "It's called helping. Besides, if you're in trou-"

"Consider this matter closed," Red Tornado said, cutting the blonde off mid-sentence. With a final glance at the group of teens, he spun on his heel, making his way out of the large room.

Wally stared at the robots retreating figure, Felicity coming to stand beside him, "Batman, Aquaman, Hawk, Dove and Flash. They all would've stepped in to fix things."

Robin sighed, shaking his head and the blonde crossed her arms, "I guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is_ exactly_ what we need."

"Dude, _harsh_."

Felicity shook her head with a soft chuckle but when Red Tornado spoke up again, she stopped, "And inaccurate. Prior to contrary belief, I have a heart, one made of carbon and steel alloy," The android turned once more, "I also have excellent hearing."

The Boy Wonder let out a shaky laugh, running his hand through his raven locks, "Right. Sorry. We'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful," Kaldur stepped forward, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder and he nodded in response.

Wally cracked a grin, "Speedy was so wrong."

"This Team thing," Robin tacked on.

"Might just work out." Kaldur finished.

There was a pause and Felicity laughed, "Did you guys rehearse that or something?"

"Or something," The speedster shrugged with a chuckle and the blonde froze.

_That was _so_ forced._

With a grin- Felicity couldn't tell if it was fake or not- Robin waved at the duo and laughed, exiting the room with Kaldur on his heels. Behind her, the blonde heard Superboy apologize to M'gann before the two also left the room, leaving Felicity and Wally behind.

The blonde took a deep breath, attempting to swallow the large lump that had seemingly formed in her throat as she twiddled her thumbs.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, green eyes eyeing the girl as she stared intently at the ground. The speedster was half tempted to leave, but the other half of him was incredibly curious as to why the girl had snapped at him so visciously.

He was only looking out for her.

"Look Feli-"

"I'm sorry!" Felicity blurted out, cutting the speedster off. She took in a shaky breath before exhaling, the soft breeze blowing her bangs out of her face, "I mean I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. It wasn't fair of me." She ducked her head, blonde hair falling into her face.

God she hated apologizing.

Especially when she was apologizing for her stupid outburst.

Her head was tilted up and Felicity found herself staring into Wally's emerald orbs. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't exactly frowning either. It was a… _determined_ look. That's all she could really think to describe it as.

She opened her mouth to utter out another apology, or anything really for that matter, but she was promptly cut off as a pair of lips fervently attacked themselves to her own.

_Holy shit._

Brown eyes wide, Felicity stood their flabbergasted at the event unfolding. Her heart began to pound, palms growing sweaty. The blonde was almost positive Wally was going to pull away. After all, she was having such a hard time urging her body to kiss him back.

And she _really _wanted to kiss him back.

Wally's hand inched up, cupping her cheek and the blonde found herself instantly relaxing, her head lulling to the side as she leaned into is touch. Eventually her willpower came back and Felicity found her lips moving against the speedsters own.

Felicity lowered her arms as the kiss deepened and she fisted the fabric of Wally's shirt, tugging him down to her slightly. Her body felt numb, mind blank as she stood there, kissing the speedster seemingly without a care in the world.

But all good things must come to an end, right?

All too soon the kiss was broken, Wally having been the first to pull away. Their foreheads resting together, Felicity chewed her lower lip before glancing up, peering through her eyelashes to smile shyly up at the red head.

Time slowed down as the two shared smiles before all too soon the moment was ruined.

Wally sped away and Felicity jumped to the side. The speedster rubbed the back of his neck while she fiddled with a strand of blonde hair. They both avoided eye contact, each sporting deep blushes as the memory of the short encounter replayed in the back of their minds.

"I-I.." Wally stuttered and Felicity turned towards him, only to immediately avert her gaze to the cave floor. The speedster opened his mouth again, gaping for a moment before shutting it. He was at a loss for words, not entirely sure what had compelled him to kiss Felicity.

Felicity felt the same. No words came to mind. Instead she stood there awkwardly, swaying slightly in a futile attempt to distract herself.

It wasn't working.

Finally gaining some courage to ask what just happened, the blonde lifter her head up, turning her gaze to the speedster. Wally glanced back at the girl, offering her a sheepish smile before, in the blink of an eye, he had darted off without so much as an explanation.

_Did he just_..?

If Felicity was at a loss for words before, oh boy was she in trouble now. She gawked at the spot where the speedster used to be, silently cursing him for darting off. The blonde held in a scream and resisted the urge to childishly stamp her foot.

Who kisses a girl that is apologizing and then speeds off without so much as an explanation?!

_Ugh. Boys_.

And with that final thought, Felicity stormed into the zetas, huffing as she disappeared in a beam of light.

_The speedster had _a lot _of explaining to do._

**NEW YORK CITY  
July 18, 24:35 EST**

"Just tell us, Fal!"

"No."

Her foot shot out, roughly coming into contact with the stomach of a thug. He doubled over and Falcon followed it up with strong right hook to the temple. The thug dropped like a bag of potatoes.

"Please?!"

"I said it doesn't matter!"

"Of course it matters!"

That was Hawk this time.

The eldest Hall flipped into the air, performing a backflip before landing on the shoulders of another thug. The thug's eyes widened and he thrashed about, attempting to toss the masked vigilante off his shoulders. His struggles were futile and Hawk flipped, sending the guy soaring through the air and into a dumpster.

Falcon growled under her breath, ducking to the right as a bullet soared over her shoulder. She spun around, reaching into her newly acquired utility belt- thank you Robin- and pulling out a few, lovingly dubbed, Falcarangs (creative, right?). With a flick of her wrist, they flew through the air before lodging themselves in the barrel of the thug's gun.

The small explosion was still loud enough to echo in the small alley, and it was mixed with the cries of the thug as he stumbled back, holding his bleeding hand to his chest. Dove soared in, swiftly taking the thug down and earning a glare from Falcon.

It felt good to take down a group of street thugs. Falcon was feeling stressed- _very_ stressed. The day hadn't gone how she anticipated to go.

She didn't anticipate their almost complete failure against Mister Twister.

She didn't anticipate snapping at Wally.

She didn't anticipate being basically kicked out of the fight before it even began.

Above all, she didn't anticipate Wally kissing her only to bolt out of the room with so much as an explanation afterwards.

_I just need this day to be over with. _

With the last thug down, Falcon began making her way out of the alley. Dove shared a look with Hawk, the two brothers sporting similar frowns as they watched their sister walk off, a scowl on her face.

"Falcon!" Hawk shouted, racing up to his sister, "Come on! Just tell us what happened."

"Yeah, we're just looking out for you!"

Falcon whirled around, desperation lacing her voice as she turned on her brothers, "Well you can stop! I'm fifteen, almost sixteen! I can take care of myself."

Hawk and Dove shared a look, each looking bewildered. With a small sigh, Dove was the first to step forward, placing a caring hand on the younger blonde's shoulder, "And you don't think we don't know that?"

Falcon scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, though she didn't brush off Dove's hand, "You guys don't act like you know that. You're so overprotective!"

Hawk chuckled a moment before stopping as his younger sister glared at him, "Sorry, sorry. It's just… it's our job, Fal. We're your older brothers. It's our job to look after you and when you come home with new injuries, it's kind of concerning."

Falcon's shoulders slumped slightly and her arms dropped to her side, "I know I just… it gets kind of overwhelming sometimes. It makes me feel like you guys don't believe in me and that you guys expect me to mess up and get hurt all the time."

"Well maybe not _all_ the time," Dove lightheartedly joked. Falcon tossed him a light glare and he chuckled in response, "Relax, Fal. If we didn't believe in you, there'd be no way we'd ever allow you out into the field."

"We know firsthand you can take care of yourself, baby sis," Hawk chimed in, patting Falcon's back, "You've proved that multiple times. But seeing you get injured, it can sometime get to us."

Dove lightly punched her shoulder before wrapping the girl in a side hug, "You'd better start getting used to us looking out for you, Fal. We're not going to stop. Sure I suppose we can tone it down, right Hawk?"

The older brunette nodded and laughed, "I suppose so."

Falcon nodded, letting their words sink in. She could see their side of things. It was also concerning to her whenever her brothers- no matter how invincible they might seem- got injured. They were siblings. It was only natural they'd be worried about each other.

With a heavy sigh, Falcon nodded and softly smiled, "Okay." She was starting to feel a bit better about things. And hey, it was nice knowing her brothers would always have her back, no matter what.

"But as soon as you bring your first boyfriend home, oh they better watch out!"

Falcon could barely suppress her groan at the comment.

Her brothers were ridiculous.

But she loved them to pieces.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you guys thought Wally and Felicity would officially get together in this chapter? :P Naah. I'm going to torment them for a bit longer! **

**I just want you guys to know that I'm going to put this story on a bit of a hiatus. I know, I'm cruel. I just really want to get ahead in my other story, Strike, and I'm being distracted by writing Falcon. So you'll see me around writing Strike~ **

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! I know I'm like the worst updater ever, but it means a lot to know you guys are sticking by my side! I can guarantee you that this story will be finished! And the same goes with Strike! I don't intend to abandon my stories- unless I lose my plot ideas like 'When Lightning Strikes'- which means my stories will always be finished! Even if it takes me a while... You guys should also know that college starts up for me again in two weeks and that is also going to take me away from writing for a little while. **

**If you guys have a deviantART, feel free to hit me up there! That's where a majority of my time has been spent. Just look up rclewley2. **

* * *

**Fun Fact: **Felicity has a calico cat named Oliver. Funnily enough, her brother, Don, is allergic to cats but Oliver adores Don. Felicity finds is amusing. Though she would LOVE to have a dog.


	8. Drop Zone: Part One

**A/N: lol I suck**

**Here's an update. Kill me after you read :^)**

**Young Justice is not mine. **

* * *

**CARIBBEAN SEA  
July 22, 20:08 ECT**

Falcon was fuming.

She felt as if smoke was coming out of her ears.

This was ridiculous.

She was ridiculous.

Kid Flash was ridiculous.

_Boys_ were ridiculous.

She huffed.

Her arms were crossed tensely across her chest, her lips set in a snarl. She hadn't meant to be as pissed as she was, but Kid Flash had avoided her before, during, and after the mission briefing. Falcon had hoped he'd talk to her first about the whole thing, but he hadn't said a single thing to her since the kiss.

When she tried to catch him after the mission briefing, he had hastily sped off to the Bio-Ship and now here she sat, in the front of the said ship. Robin was to her left and she could feel his masked gaze sparing her a glance every now and then, but that didn't matter to her.

What mattered was the fact that she could _feel_ a certain speedster's eyes on her.

It seemed all Kid Flash was good at was staring.

The Bio-Ship was almost _too_ silent for Falcon, but she couldn't find it within herself to break said silence. It enveloped her like a blanket and she had to admit, it felt a bit comforting. She had a lot on her mind and she needed to sort things through before it consumed her.

The Team was en-route to their first _legit_ mission as a Team and the last thing she needed on her mind was a _boy_.

Even if said boy had an _adorable_ smile, green eyes she could get lost in, and fiery hair that she wanted to-

_Stop_.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers digging into her biceps.

"Uh… Fel?" A soft voice called out from her left. She turned her head, blonde hair falling over her shoulder as her masked eyes met Robin's own.

"Yeah?" She choked out. Falcon had meant to sound smooth and confident, or at least sound like she was okay, but when she noticed Robin raise an unseen brow, she knew she sounded the lesser.

"Are you okay?" His voice was quiet, quiet enough to hint at the fact he was trying to keep the conversation private.

She nodded, "I'm fine," At his disbelieving look, she elaborated, "My brothers are just being their typical annoying and overprotective selves," She shrugged halfheartedly, lying through her teeth.

If Robin suspected her of lying, he didn't say anything. Instead he flashed her a tight smile and leaned back in his seat, "Hey," He shrugged, "They're just looking out for you."

Falcon returned his smile, though it felt more like a grimace, and nodded her head as she faced forward once more, staring out at the horizon.

The Bio-Ship dipped slightly and slipped below the cloud-line. As the ocean zoomed below, the soft outline of Santa Prisca took shape as the Team sped towards their destination.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian informed, eyes straight ahead. No one said a word as she carried on, "Drop Zone A in thirty."

The Bio-Ship slowed a bit as it descended, a hole forming in the middle as Aqualad stood up. Falcon glanced back at him as he pressed the Atlantean symbol on his belt, the red of his costume melting into a dark gray.

Falcon smiled softly. She loved the tech the League had to offer.

"Ready." The Atlantean walked over to the gaping hole, seafoam green eyes eyeing the water.

"Putting the Bio-Ship in camouflage mode."

Aqualad nodded at the Team before jumping out and disappearing below the dark waters. The hole closed up and the Bio-Ship came to an almost complete halt, awaiting the go ahead from the Atlantean.

_"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in." _Aqualad's smooth voice rang over the comms only a few minutes later.

Doing as instructed, the Bio-Ship soared over the island before halting over a small clearing. Miss Martian stood up, the rest of the Team following suit as the seatbelts melted back into the chairs.

"Drop Zone B."

Cables descended from the ceiling and Falcon took it as an incentive to attach it to her _new_ utility belt (she honestly couldn't thank Robin enough). She glanced up, noting that the rest of the Team- sans Superboy and Miss Martian- had done the same.

Falcon reached up, tapping the center of her chest. Almost immediately the colors swirled and shifted from red and white to a dark gray and black. She smiled.

_Oh yeah. The League had the _best_ tech. _

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kid Flash do the same, but she attempted to ignore the speedster to the best of her ability.

Unfortunately, he just had to open his mouth.

"How cool is this?" The speedster was immediately back in flirt mode as he turned on the Martian, a flirty undertone to his voice.

Falcon crossed her arms and did her best to remain neutral. She wanted to snap at him that stealth-tech _wasn't_ unique to him, but she held her tongue.

"Very impressive." Miss Martian nodded, avoiding Kid Flash's gaze as she settled her brown eyes on Felicity. She slowly closed them, a look of concentration flashing over her features. A few seconds later, her uniform shifted. She ditched the skirt and bright colors, opting for a dark body suit with a red X across the front, one similar to what her uncle wore.

"Uh," Kid Flash drooled and Falcon found it hard to _not_ slap him, "That works too." He cleared his throat, ignoring the glare a certain blonde was flashing him and turned to Superboy, "Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth-tech!"

Falcon glanced over at the clone, who had yet to say a word since the start of the trip.

"No capes, no tights," Superboy crossed his arms, lips set in a firm line, "No offense."

She snorted, not bothering to hold back the sound as she spared the speedster a glance, "Sorry Kid, not everyone enjoys running around looking like ketchup and mustard." Her tone came out harsher than she meant, but hey, he was being childish with her.

Fight fire with fire, right?

Robin laughed and shook his head, ignoring the glare the speedster was leveling the two with. He opened his mouth to retort, but Miss Martian cut him off with a swoon _not_ aimed his way.

"It totally works for you," Ah the poor girl was a hopeless romantic, "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes." She quickly clarified, an obvious blush dusting her cheeks. The Martian glanced at Falcon, who shrugged, before she tugged her hood up and disappeared.

Falcon took that as her cue to leave the ship. After all, Aqualad was probably wondering what the heck was taking them so long. With a heavy sigh, she leapt out of the ship, her weight being supported by the cable as the ground below rapidly approached.

She landed in a crouch, the soft ground sinking below her weight as she stood up. The cable detached itself from her belt and flew back up to the ship, the cables once attached to the others belts doing the same.

Only a brief few seconds after the Team had landed, they all scattered. Falcon dove into the nearest bush, hand waving in front of her face as an onslaught of dirt and dust settled in the small clearing. She scowled as she stood up, picking a stray leaf out of her blonde hair.

"Knew I didn't need a line," Superboy smirked, crouched in a small crater he had just created.

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the _covert_!" Robin snapped sarcastically from the ground. Falcon walked over to him and extended him a gloved hand. He accepted the gesture and was hoisted to his feet.

"You might want to cut him some slack," Falcon shrugged, dropping Robin's hand. She glanced over at Superboy, who didn't look at all remorseful whatsoever, "He _is_ new to this whole _stealth_ thing."

Robin scowled and crossed his arms, masked eyes settling on Miss Martian as she pressed a hand to her ear, "Aqualad, drop B is a go."

_"Head to the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." _

"Roger that," Robin replied, his holo-glove lightly illuminating the small clearing. Little red dots flickered on the screen, signaling the Team's position on the GPS before he closed it, darting off into the jungle.

Falcon followed, easily keeping up with the lithe Boy Wonder. Kid Flash trailed behind, having to go slower to keep up with his teammates whilst Miss Martian flew above them, Superboy bringing up the rear.

They moved silently through the jungle, the only sound echoing around them being the sounds of the native animals and creatures that inhabited the jungle. Falcon stumbled once during the journey, her foot having caught on an unseen jut in the rocks and silently cursing to herself. Kid Flash had steadied her, but quickly averted his eyes and removed his hands when she turned to mumble her thanks.

With an almost inaudible huff, Falcon walked off to once again fall in step behind the Boy Wonder.

Or at least… she tried to fall in step with him. She had turned around to see him gone, and the others had seemingly not noticed.

"Hey where's Rob-"

She had made an attempt to ask her Team, but Superboy cut her off, "Did you guys hear that?"

"No," Kid Flash and Falcon voiced at the same time. They met each other's gaze for a moment before the speedster looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, Falcon still staring at him, "Wait… is this a super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears," Miss Martian gushed, looking fondly at the clone.

Ignoring the swooning Martian, Kid Flash turned around to look for Robin, "Okay Rob… now what?"

"He's obviously not here," Falcon supplied, crossing her arms.

Kid Flash groaned, "Dammit… I hate it when he does that!"

_"Superboy, Kid,"_ Aqualad's voice echoed their ears, _"Switch to infrared. See if you are being tracked." _

"On it," Kid Flash stated, slipping his goggles over his eyes. They lit up red and he squinted scanning the surroundings, "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," He reported back before jogging forward for a better view, Superboy following suit.

"Two squads," Superboy supplied, "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Falcon leaned up against a boulder, shoulder brushing Kid Flash's as she attempted to see if she could spot the squads they were talking about but suddenly the sound of gunfire echoed in the silent jungle.

"No super hearing required now."

_"Swing wide! Steer clear!" _Aqualad ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," Kid Flash brushed him off, "Just as soon as I find Rob!"

Without another word, Falcon barely had enough time to utter a word of protest as the speedster sped off. He stumbled before he got too far though, causing the girl to cringe, and slipped on the muddy terrain before sliding face first down a hill, landing right at the foot of an armed bozo, who had just stepped into the clearing.

Eyes wide, Falcon watched as the gunshots ceased for a moment. Time seemed to slow down as Kid Flash grinned sheepishly up at the behemoth of a man before darting away just a spray of gunfire landed where he once laid.

Launching herself over the boulder, Falcon whipped out a handful of knives and easily slid down the mountain. She propelled herself into the air, flipping gracefully before jutting a foot out and catching a man in the head. He wobbled to the side and when she landed on the muddy ground, she landed on her hands before springing forward and kicking the man in the chest, sending him flying backwards into two other guys. The group fell to the ground and when they attempted to clamber to their feet, Miss Martian telekinetically launched them backwards.

Falcon whirled around as the sound of splashing mud alerted her to the fact someone was trying to sneak up on her. She ducked under a punch, spinning around so she stood behind him. Just as she prepared to deliver the final blow, Robin reappeared.

He jumped down from a tree, a scowl on his face and landed on top of the guy Falcon was going after. The weight toppled the man to the ground as Robin flipped off him to deliver two swift jabs to two other encroaching men.

"What is wrong with you guys?" He cried out, roundhouse kicking a guy into Falcon's fist, "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash shouted back, back flipping a guy into a tree, "Way to fill us in! We're not mind readers, you know."

Behind the speedster, a man was flung telekinetically to the side and Miss Martian glanced over at the trio. Kid Flash chuckled dryly and glanced back at Robin, "Well, I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds," The Martian frowned.

There was a sound of splashing and the group looked over, watching as a guy attempted to run away. Falcon pulled out a knife, preparing to follow him but Aqualad appeared from the jungle. His hand landed solidly on the guy's chest, a burst of electricity shooting from his hand and knocking the goon out.

As the guy fell into the mud, Falcon put her knife away and crossed her arms as Aqualad approached them, "Let us tie them up and then talk about a plan of action."

Once they were all tied up, Falcon stood next to Robin as he kneeled next to an unconscious guy dressed in red. He fisted the fabric for a moment before looking up, "I recognize these uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"But then what are they doing here?" Falcon questioned. She glanced over at Aqualad.

"I am certain Batman would have informed us if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation."

"Agreed," Robin stated, standing up. He placed his hands on his hips, mind processing all the new information, "And since there's clearly no love lost between the Cult and these goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out!"

Falcon nodded and turned towards the Boy Wonder, "Okay so that would explain why normal supply lines have been cut off then, right?"

Robin nodded, sparing her a soft smile, "Right!"

"We get it," Kid Flash waved them off, "Kobra wants super cultists. Mystery solved. Let's radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists _aren't_ on Kobra Venom, they're hoarding it!" Robin cut Kid Flash off, "We don't leave. Not until I know why." Kid Flash's eyes narrowed.

_Uh oh._

"Until _you_ know why?"

"This Team _needs_ a leader!" Robin shot back.

"And it's _you_?" Kid Flash scoffed, "Dude, you're a _thirteen_ year old kid who _ducked_ out on us without a word!"

Robin laughed sarcastically, "And you're a mature _fifteen_ year old? Tch. You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"Yeah well…" Kid Flash struggled with a retort and Falcon crossed her arms, "You don't even have superpowers!"

"Tch. Neither does Batman!"

"Tch. _You're_ not Batman!"

"Closest thing we've got!"

Falcon pinched the bridge of her nose, ears perking up as Miss Martian called out to her.

"Don't you want to be leader, Falcon?"

The girl snorted and shook her head with a shrug, "I don't think I'm cut out to be leader," She glanced up, making eye contact with Miss Martian and cutting the girl off before she could protest, "I have a hard enough time dealing with my brothers… not sure I can handle an angsty Team of teenaged superheroes."

Superboy chuckled dryly, blue eyes drifting to Kid Flash and Robin, who were still arguing, "Heh. You got the angsty part right."

Oh boy. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are amazing. I swear. Thank you so much for all the comments/follows/faves! I really appreciate it and I'm glad to see people are enjoying the rewrite! Sorry to end on a cliffhanger/halfway through, but hey, an update is an update, right? ;P**

**This fic isn't officially off hiatus, but I just... haven't had that much of a passion for writing as of late? I've been more focused on my dA (now under Rawwwrchel) than anything with my other OC, NightFall. I'm sorry to put Falcon on the back burner but you know, if I'm not feeling it my writing isn't at it's best, ya feel? **

* * *

**Fun Fact: **Felicity is allergic to peanuts- which makes her really sad because when she was younger, before her allergy was really a thing, she loved peanut butter.


End file.
